


Wanting Love

by Motherdimples94



Series: The King and his Chef [4]
Category: Lebron James/ Stephen Curry, Music Industry - Fandom, NBA Edition
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Captivity, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure original character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Ownership, Partial Mind Break, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: “Please! Please! I’m sorry!” Jax pleaded. A hard thrust made him gasp. “I told you to be quiet.” The man shouted. His vision swam as his head banged against the ground.Instinctively, he curled his fist wanting to fight. “I dare you to try me tonight. I’ll tear ya ass to shreads.” His owner whispered in his ear. The tears fell as he took a deep breath. He unballed his fist and allowed himself to go limp. “Good bitch.” The man purred in his ear as he fucked into him.Jax could feel the man’s seed leaking out of his ass. He liked to leave him filled with his fluids to the point of constant overflow. It was a strange way that his boyfriend.. No. His owner liked to remind him of his place.He was sprawled out on the living room floor, naked as the day he was born. No command was given for him to move so he laid there listening to the faint sounds of the shower. When he was needed, he’d call for him or.... he sighed as the shower was turned off.Ten minutes later, his master was on his way out. “Wash thoroughly. We have a party tonight.” He stated before leaving out.Jax slowly got up and headed to the shower. Once inside he sunk to his knees and cried. How did this become his life?
Relationships: Jr Smith/Original male character, LeBron James/Stephen Curry, Stephen Curry/LeBron James, original male character/Aubrey Drake Graham, original male character/others
Series: The King and his Chef [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793440
Comments: 27
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> Please adhere to all tags  
> Much of this fic will contain depictions of rape, abuse, violence, and gang rape.

“Life has a funny way of humbling us. “ Jax thought to himself. Maybe that’s why he was in his current predicament. He’d been involved with a married man. He didn’t know it at first but when he found out, he severed all ties.

His ex had expressed concern for his wellbeing. Being that he was young and everything. He set him up with a man that would probably....

“Ahh!” Jax cried out, He had gotten lost in this thoughts. “Fuck I tell you bout ignorin’ me?” The man questioned. Fighting the sting in his cheek, he scrambled himself back onto all fours. “Answer me bitch.” His master demanded. “Sorry master. I didn’t mean..” he trailed off at the sound of a belt buckle.

Silent tears pricked his eyes. He was about to be punished. Keeping quiet, he spread his legs and arched his back as his master grabbed onto his hips.

A heat touched his entrance causing him to shudder. His head was pushed down and pain coursed through him. “Ahhh! Ahhh! No!” He cried out at the blinding pain. “Shut up!” The man yelled.

“Please! Please! I’m sorry!” Jax pleaded. A hard thrust made him gasp. “I told you to be quiet.” The man shouted. His vision swam as his head banged against the ground.

Instinctively, he curled his fist wanting to fight. “I dare you to try me tonight. I’ll tear ya ass to shreads.” His owner whispered in his ear. The tears fell as he took a deep breath. He unballed his fist and allowed himself to go limp. “Good bitch.” The man purred in his ear as he fucked into him.

Jax could feel the man’s seed leaking out of his ass. He liked to leave him filled with his fluids to the point of constant overflow. It was a strange way that his boyfriend.. No. His owner liked to remind him of his place.

He was sprawled out on the living room floor, naked as the day he was born. No command was given for him to move so he laid there listening to the faint sounds of the shower. When he was needed, he’d call for him or.... he sighed as the shower was turned off.

Ten minutes later, his master was on his way out. “Wash thoroughly. We have a party tonight.” He stated before leaving out.

Jax slowly got up and headed to the shower. Once inside he sunk to his knees and cried. How did this become his life?

One year earlier

Jax had settled into his New York life quite nicely. He was finishing up a freelance photography job before heading back to his apartment.

The transition from Los Angelos to New York, initially, felt like a culture shock, but he had managed well. Excitement ran through him. He’d finally be home on time to attend his boyfriend’s basketball game.

Entering his apartment, he made his way to the living room. Flicking on the tv, he flopped on the couch. His phone went off signaling that his friend had arrived.

He strode to the door with excitement. He would be attending the game with Alan, one of the workers from the Madison Square Garden Center.

“Man, you finally allowed to attend a game.” Alan said as he opened the door. “Yeah. I started thinking he was hiding me.” Jax smiled as he headed to change his clothes. “The tv is on. Be out in ten.” He called from his room.

After showering and dressing in a black button up and black slacks, he pulled two pairs of chucks out the closet and headed into the living room. “Which ones you think?” Jax questioned. “Put on the black ones. I’d say blue if you had on a blue shirt.” Alan said nonchalant.

Plopping down, he placed the shoes on his feet when a familiar voice sounded from the tv. “Is he on ESPN?” Jax asked. “Nah. His reality show.” The other man answered. “Reality show? What reality show?” He questioned. “You know. The one with his wife. Lala’s Full Court Life.” Alan responded.

Jax paused. “Wife? Melo has a wife?” He asked with embarrassment. “Yeah. They’ve been married since 2010. I thought you knew this already.” The man stated.

“What? No.” He responded. “Jax, come on seriously? It’s been six months and he hasn’t allowed you to attend one game.” Alan pointed out. “I thought it was because he wasn’t out. Fuck.” He spat. “Everyone knows that Melo and Lala been together since high school. They have a son together too.” The man added.

“Alan. I... You go to the game. I just need to get myself together before I head over there.” The darker man stated. “You sure? I can wait for you.” He said. Smiling lightly, Jax responded, “I’m fine. I’ll be about thirty minutes behind you.”

After Alan left, Jax freaked out. He kept playing things over in his head. They’d been together six months and Melo hadn’t stayed over once. He kept telling Jax that he was getting out of practice late. They hadn’t had sex and Melo never tried to initiate any physical intimacy. No kisses, hugs or hand holding. Hell, he barely visited.

Fuck. The signs had all been there and he ignored them. What was he going to do? The move had taken all his savings and Melo paid for his apartment. His freelance jobs were all with individuals that Melo knew. The money he received went to his savings account.

Unconsciously, He knew that attending the game would be too much. Jax needed to get out and get out now. Hurriedly, he started packing. He always kept containers for his clothes. A habit he remembered from childhood when he’d moved around a bit.

It didn’t take long for his items to be packed. He didn’t keep much as it was. Sitting on the couch, he thought about his situation. The man that paid his bills had a wife and child, leaving him in a strange position. Where would he go? Where would he live? How was he going to attend college?

The sound of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Looking at the caller id he picked up with annoyance. “Where are you?” The man questioned. “You’re married with a child.” Jax said absently. “Love, it’s not what you think.” Melo lied. “I saw the fucking television show.” He spat angrily.

“Jax. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” The man began. “I’m moving out. I’m already packed.” Jax interrupted. “What? Where will you go?” Melo asked. “Anywhere but here. I’m not a home wrecker.” He sighed.

“What about school? I’ll still pay your tuition.” Melo said lowly. “Nah. I don’t need ya charity. I’ll figure it out.” Jax replied before hanging up.

The more he sat with himself. The more the reality set in. He was 18 years old with no skills to get through his life. What the fuck was he going to do? Melo had been handling everything so he wasn’t even sure how much rent cost.

“Fuck.” He said to himself as he sat down on the bed. He had no idea how much of a turn his life was about to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jax's story is not one of love.  
> This story will progress quickly


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence  
> Rape

The first time Jax met Earl... Uh. His master. He had been weary.

Carmelo informed him that he had a friend that wanted to meet him. Jax didn’t register the red flag but figured it wouldn’t hurt.

He had dressed in his patented all black that hugged his body in all the right places. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but stare at the way his beautiful brown skin and green eyes seemed to compliment his style.

A car picked him up at roughly 7pm to take him to Manhattan. He stepped out slowly and walked in with his head held high. Carmelo had been waiting for him outside of a beige colored door. Jax didn’t even bother to greet him as they slipped inside.

A handsome man was sitting there watching them quietly. He approached him slowly, taking in the roaming eyes as he got closer. “Melo, man what’s up?” He questioned. “Hey J.R. Nothing much.” The sharpshooter shrugged. “Who’s this pretty thang next to you?” The man asked with a heated stare.

Jax shivered slightly. He was intrigued. “I’m Jax. A friend of Melo’s.” He stated, extending a hand. A slight shift crossed the lighter man’s features. It seemed to be disappointment or anger. Jax was unsure but the man took his hand and said, “Earl Joseph Smith III but everyone calls me J.R.”

They sat and talked. However, Melo dismissed himself as they finished their food. Jax watched as J.R. Paid the check. “Thank you for the meal.” He said with a smile. “Let’s go ahead and talk some more.” Smith insisted.

Jax followed quietly, as they headed outside of the restaurant. They entered a black car, where they drank wine. By the time they arrived at their stop, he was tipsy and stumbling slightly as they made it inside a building.

As soon as they arrived at the top floor, Smith gripped his hips and helped him down the hall. He laughed as the man’s hands slid onto his ass. There was only one door and Jax watched as his companion unlocked it with ease from behind him. A shove sent him face first inside and onto the ground.

His buzz decreased as he turned around swiftly. “You don’t even know what you’ve got yourself into.” J.R. noted. Jax watched as the man slipped out of his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants.

The younger man peered up at him. Confusion clouding his features. “Come suck this dick.” He jeered. “No.” Jax spat, scrambling to his feet. His 6’1” frame no match for J.R.’s 6’6” toned body. But he was going to put up a fight and he’d make sure the man knew it.

Their brawl ended quicker than Jax would have liked. He had gotten in a few good licks before he tried to retreat and gather his footing. It was the opening the man needed as he shoved him head first to the ground. The taste of copper flooded his mouth as he lay pinned down by his bonded wrists. “I was going to go easy on you tonight.” He heard.

A draft of cold air against his ass and legs, made him aware of his nudity. The man leaned forward and captured his lips. Jax bit him roughly. A horrid laugh escaped J.R’s lips before a dark glare covered his features. “Ah. A fighter. Training should be fun.” He exclaimed.

“Ahhhh! No!!!” The darker man cried out in excruciating pain. His dick tore up Jax’s insides as his innocence was stolen from him. “Take it out! It hurts!” He pleaded as the pain bled into his conscience. Eventually, he stopped screaming. Opting for biting his lips, he passed out.

Coming to, Jax could feel the man pounding away. He realized that he was face down on the hardwood floors. Each thrust jolted him forward, head banging wood, and pain running through his body. Shock kept him from crying and he fell into darkness again.

The next morning, Jax woke to a kick to his side. “Get up.” The man demanded. As he lay there trying to gain his barings, a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him up. “Get the fuck up!” He yelled. The younger man obliged, standing with a grimace. A rough slap sent him crashing back down.

“Let me be clear with you. You follow my rules and shit runs smoothly. Disobey and you’ll regret it.” He warned. Jax stood despite the ache in his body. “Kneel.” J.R. demanded. Staring the man right in his eyes, he showed his defiance. “As much as I like that fire. I’m not in the mood for it.” He spat.

Jax crossed his arms and looked at the man with a smirk. He didn’t give a fuck. What was the worse that could happen?

Thwack! He fell to the floor from the force of the punch. J.R. grabbed his hair and dragged him into a room. “I ain’t want to resort to this. But better now than later.” He stated.

A punch knocked him on his stomach. His lip had split again. His arms were clamped together and he was chained to a wall. “I’ll check on you in a few hours. Behave.” The man warned.

The darkness of the room gave Jax a temporary solace before he succumbed to his thoughts. He thought about Carmelo and his family. Here he was at eighteen years old, just starting his life with uncertainty. What was Earl’s plans for him? How long would he be in here?

Darkness. Cold. Fear. Jax dosed off absently. He woke to pressure in his belly. The urge to pee so strong that he tried to break free from his clamps. He thrashed and thrashed, hoping the cuffs would loosen some. Eventually, he started shouting for help, hoping that someone would hear. Tears pooled in his eyes as he felt his bladder start to empty itself.

Jax felt ashamed as the scent of piss filled his nostrils. He felt like a fucking child that couldn’t control themselves. He refused to sob after one day of this sorry man’s bullshit. His mind raced angrily. What was he going to do?

The hours passed on before he heard movement in the apartment. He yelled for help, hoping that he’d be free of his circumstances. Time passed again before the door was opened and he saw Earl walk in with a smile.

As the smell of piss hit his nostrils, the man’s face twisted into a look of pure disgust and anger. “You couldn’t even hold it already. Pathetic.” He stated as he closed the door. Tears streamed down Jax’s eyes as he was left alone in the darkness again.

Days passed as he felt hunger creep through his insides and before long he had lost so much track of time that he wasn’t sure if he’d been in there for months. One thing Jax did know was that he was filthy, hungry, cold, and scared. He wasn’t sure if he’d been left to die but he had hoped that the man would come for him. He’d make sure that he didn’t anger him again.

Noise in the apartment made him happy. He didn’t want to be lonely like this again in an empty dark room. The door was opened and two men walked in silently. They had masks covering their faces. He was conscious of the feces and piss coating his legs as they let him down.

A sheet was wrapped around him and he was taken into the secondary bathroom. Both men came and washed him thoroughly before drying him off and depositing his naked body on the floor in the bedroom. He listened as they cleaned up the room he had occupied before cleaning the entire apartment.

Before leaving, one of the men came and stared at him. “We clean worse case. Behave. No see us often.” The man stated. Jax understood but he didn’t comprehend as he listened to them leave.

About an hour later, Earl entered the house. Jax was dozing in and out of sleep. A grip on his hair jolted the man out of his slumber. He peered up into intense dark eyes. “When I get home, you meet me at the door. Understand.” Earl spat.

Jax stared at him angrily. He was tired, starving and craving contact. But his fight hadn’t been broken. The older man chuckled deeply before slapping him across the face. “I spoke. Respond.” He demanded.

Jax felt tears prick his eyes. He just wanted to be touched. Swallowing his pride, he whispered a quiet, “I understand.” Watching closely, his master stood and removed his clothes. “Go make dinner.” He ordered. Grimacing slightly, Jax pulled himself from the floor.

He made dinner before being ordered to sit at the man’s feet. The sound of his empty stomach made his owner chuckle. After clearing the table and washing the dishes, Jax walked toward the entrance of the living room.

“I got a job for you.” Earl stated when he saw the beautiful man waiting for instruction. Slowly, Jax made his way to his owner’s side. The moment he reached the man, his stomach growled angrily. He hadn’t eaten in days. “Are you hungry?” The man questioned.

Shaking his head, Jax held his stomach in embarrassment. He was pulled down to the floor roughly. “What was that?” His owner asked. “Y..Yes.” The scared man said in a whisper. Peering up silently, Jax watched as a smirk crossed him the man’s features.

“Ah.” He said in surprise as his head was pushed into the man’s crotch. “If you plan to eat. Get to sucking.” The man said. Cautiously, Jax raised his hands to the man’s lap.

Thwack! A slap to his hands caused him to drop them quickly. “Use just your mouth.” His owner demanded. Biting his lip in frustration, he leaned forward and nuzzled the man’s cock through his boxers. It took him a while to get his cock out but he succeeded. Licking the head, the bitter taste and the mixture of hunger made his mouth water.

Taking more in, he sucked as much as he could before pulling back. His head bobbed up and down as he tried to get more inside. “Hmm. You’re not very good at this, I see.” The man commented. Jax felt hot shame run through his stomach as he continued to try to bring pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how long he was there but the man had grabbed onto the back of his head and pushed in deeply. Jax sputtered as he choked but the hot liquid still pooled in his mouth. “Swallow.” Earl demanded.

Obeying the command, Jax sat with his head down as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I can eat now.” He thought to himself. Curiously, he watched as his owner got up from the couch. “Can I eat n....” He trailed off slowly mid question as the man laughed.

“Was that not enough?” Earl questioned in amusement. Jax sat quietly as their conversation played in his head. “You gotta get better if you want to be full.” He stated with a laugh. Anger seeped into Jax as he got up abruptly.

He was slow on his feet from days of not eating. The stronger man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down. His grip tightened before he pushed him to his back. “I had planned to let ya dumb ass rest.” Earl said with a sigh.

“No! No!” Jax yelled as the man spread his legs. He pushed at his chest and tried to buck the man off. It just made the man even more excited as he lined himself up with his entrance. “Uhn!” He shrieked as the man slipped the tip in. Grabbing Jax’s hands, he pushed them above his head before slipping more inside.

“No! Ahh!” He cried out as more of the man’s length entered his ass. “Fuck! You so tight!” The man said as he was finally seated. Leaning over him, he smiled. Jax spit in the man’s face.

Gripping his neck, Earl pulled out and thrust back in roughly. “Ahh!” He cried out in pain. The rape was brutal as he pounded into him with reckless abandon. After he was filled with his seed, Jax whimpered as he pulled out.

The hit caught him off guard so he tried to cover his face. His owner pressed his weight onto him as he grabbed his hands. The taste of blood filled his mouth before he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape  
> violence

“Uhn. Fuck baby.” His master groaned in his ear. Jax laid with his hands tied to the head board. His lip was busted and his eye was swollen. Tears slid down his cheeks.

“Damn baby.” The man groaned out again as he thrusted into him roughly. “Mmh. Mmph.” Jax moaned wordlessly through the gag. “This pussy good baby.” His master moaned in his ear. Heat fluttered inside him as the man’s words met his ears.

He had been happy that he had redeemed himself after such a bad morning. Being fucked while bound and gagged was a lesser punishment than what he could’ve received.

It had been a few weeks or months into his stay with Earl. Uh.. His master. He wasn’t sure of how much time actually passed. Jax had become obedient and his master had let him have free reign over himself. All he had to do was follow one simple rule: Do not try to leave.

After being locked up in the dark for weeks, Jax craved his masters attention and affections. It was all he could think about outside of going back to school. He had asked about returning a few times when his master seemed to be in a good mood. The answer was always the same.

At first, Jax would take the decision without much fuss until he started to get angry. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just simply go to school. Especially when Earl had told him that he’d be able to go back one day.

They were eating breakfast when he asked again. “When will I be able to go back to school?” He questioned. “Jax. Don’t start.” His owner had responded. “You said that I’d be able to go back.” He had whined. “And you will but not now.” Earl responded. The anger had risen through Jax so quickly that he didn’t think about the consequences. In a flash, he knocked every single plate off the table.

He huffed angrily as he stood up with his hands by his side. Earl slipped from his chair quickly and slapped him across the face. Grey eyes peered up angrily. The moment Earl went to swing again, Jax blocked it with his hand and slapped the man back. The younger man had the upper hand until his owner gripped his hair tightly and slammed him down on the floor.

“Ungrateful bitch!” He spat angrily in between blows. “I been nice! Now, Imma show ya ass!” He spat as he kicked the man in the stomach. Jax coughed harshly as he was drug to the bed room. He laid on the floor as he heard the door be locked.

Jax sat quietly in the room, he hoped he’d be able to eat lunch because he hadn’t eaten breakfast. The clock in the room ticked by slowly as he watched it with hope. Around 12:30, Earl came in and told him to come eat. He obeyed with out a word.

“Eat and go back to the room. I have somewhere to go.” He spat. The younger man hurriedly ate his meal before rushing back to the room. He heard the door be locked and then heard the other man move around before leaving.

Laying on the floor, loneliness slipped through him as he cried silently. The abrupt sound of the door opening jolted him out of his sleep. He peered up at the clock and saw that it read 9pm. Two men grabbed him and drug him into the bathroom. He was scrubbed throughly and his locs were put in a bun before his teeth were brushed. Jax was then put in a brown trench coat and a blind fold was wrapped around his eyes. His hands were handcuffed behind his back.

He didn’t panic as the two men had cleaned him up for his master the first time that he’d ever been punished.

The cool air slid up his coat as he was walked outside of the building. Before long he was sat in a car. A hand gripped his neck. “You gon’ make me cum before we get where we going.” His owner said in his ear. Jax shook his head in agreeance. He allowed his head to be pushed into the man’s lap. Licking the head, he sighed before hallowing his cheeks and taking more in.

As he found a groove to lick and suck, he was pushed down abruptly and the man’s cock breached his throat. He didn’t struggle as he continued using his tongue to lick the underside. Cum shot in his throat and he swallowed as he felt the organ move out slowly. When he was let up, he sat in the seat trying to catch his breath.

Once the car stopped, a collar and chain was placed around his neck and he was led out of the car. He walked barefoot on a cold surface before being pushed face first to the ground. He winced as his earlier pain returned.

His blindfold was removed and so was his trench coat. He looked around to see a group of men. It looked to be about twenty of them. “What do you think?” He heard Earl question. Whistles sounded loudly. “His ass is plump.” Someone said from behind him. “Wait til you feel that shit on ya dick.” Earl said with a laugh.

“We all get a taste?” A dark haired man asked. “Everyone of you. 4 hours tops.” Earl stated. Jax was stunned at the conversation. He felt like his tongue was bound as he couldn’t talk. Bending down, his owner whispered in his ear, “Maybe this will help you understand my kindness.”

“Nobody gets to beat him. Use the ass and mouth thoroughly. I’ll be back in four hours.” His owner said as he unhooked the chain from his neck. As the man started walking away, Jax found his voice. “No! Please! I’m sorry!” He cried out. “Please! Please!” He begged.

The smaller man continued to beg until one of the men grabbed him from behind and shoved his hard cock inside of him. “Ahhh! Ahh!” He screamed as the man started to rape him. His girth felt like it was ripping him apart. The pain shot to his head as he felt like he was about to pass out.

He was grabbed by the back of his head and a cock was pushed into his mouth. The two men fucked him roughly as tears slipped down his eyes. “Fuck! His ass feels good.” He heard the man behind him state.

Jax slipped into a haze as man after man used his ass and mouth. Semen flowed from his ass and down his face as he laid limply on the floor. Three men approached him, as he laid there. He was lifted up and pushed onto one man’s cock, before the other pushed into him shortly after. “Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!” He screamed, thrashing at the pain until his voice broke and the third man shoved his cock into his throat. The pain was so excruciating that he felt exactly when his ass had torn and he had passed out from shock.

Jax awoke on his stomach. A man pumped inside him as his forehead scraped against the cold floor. He could barely breathe as the man rutted into him and he passed out again. His consciousness faded in and out as man after man fucked him. In his mind, he knew he’d been there for more than four hours but it was nothing he could do as he took the assaults.

Liquid trickled over Jax, causing him to stir. He saw shoes in front of him as the scent of urine filled his nostrils. “Wakey wakey. Your owner’s on his way to get you.” Someone said with a laugh. Tears of humiliation and sadness spilled from his eyes as he realized that they were pissing on him. “You fool.” He said to himself. “If you’d listen, you wouldn’t be here.” A voice said to him.

He laid there in their fluids, waiting to leave that hell hole. “Did I say you idiots could piss on my property?” Someone spat. “You didn’t say we couldn’t.” Another man responded. “I said use his ass and mouth! Not piss on him and tear him!” His owner yelled angrily. “He’s defending me.” He thought to himself.

He was wrapped up in a sheet and taken home. His owner had apologized for allowing him to be damaged but he reminded him that the punishment was his fault. Little did he know, he had just been used to get his owner in the door for a deal that’d pay off for the man.

Since that day, Jax had been perfect. He hadn’t mentioned school or anything outside of his master’s needs. He was on a perfect schedule. On nights when his owner stayed with him, he’d wake him up with some toe curling head before serving the man breakfast in bed. He’d allow Jax to eat on the floor beside him and then he’d clean the kitchen and the entire suite before making lunch and doing laundry.

On days when his owner had practice or a game, he’d have lunch prepared and slip under the table to warm the man’s cock until he finished eating, then he’d be rewarded with the man’s load before being able to drink a protein shake. He’d prep dinner, if the man planned to stay the night or he’d settle for something frozen for himself out of the fridge.

This morning, however, Jax had asked about school. When his owner told him no, he had thrown a tantrum and didn’t make lunch or clean the suite. “You’d done so well. Now ya ass is being stupid.” His owner had said. Jax had rolled his eyes at the man. Crack. “Fuck I tell you bout that attitude? Huh?” He questioned.

Jax didn’t respond as the man grabbed onto his hair. “Now ya ass can’t hear.” He spat as he drug him into the room. “I’m sorry! Please! Please!” He begged as the man threw him on the floor. “Shut up!” His master yelled before he kicked him.

“I should let my friends fuck you since your disobedient.” He stated angrily. At that Jax sobbed. He got on his knees and crawled to the man hurriedly. “I’m sorry! Please! Please!Please!” He begged. “How you gon’ make it up?” His owner asked.

Jax’s lip quivered as he hung his head. Turning so his ass was facing the man, he bent over and spread his cheeks. “Use me please.” He said with a cry. Instead of getting fucked like he expected, a foot hit his backside, causing him to fall forward.

“Ya loose ass ain’t good enough no more. But I’ll be lenient this time.” Earl stated. He grabbed Jax’s hair and forced him to look up. His owner spat in his face before slapping him. “You gon’ take this ass whooping. Then imma fuck what’s mine.” His owner stated as he pulled his head back.

The punches caught all face as he was held by his hair. His lip was bleeding and his eye was swollen. He had cried during the assault but he took it without complaint as he was gagged and then tied to the bed so his owner could fuck him.

“Shit!” His owner yelled. “I’m about to nut! Fuck!” He yelled as he came inside him. Jax peered down as the man unhooked his gag. “Clean me off.” He demanded as he straddled his chest. Moving his tongue with interest, he licked the bitter fluids off the man.

Jax kept his head down in silence as he waited for the man to untie him. As his weight left the bed, he hoped he’d be free to move soon. He heard the shower turn on and the idea of a shower made him happy. But his heart dropped when his owner returned and simply adjusted his cuffs from above his head to behind his back and the gag was replaced.

The door bell rung as he was made to crawl out of the room. He watched as his owner opened the door and two men stepped inside. It wasn’t the cleaning team so he wasn’t leaving the apartment. But he had a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Use the back room. I should be done showering in an hour.” His owner stated. Confusion whirled in his head. “No need for prep. I just finishing fucking him so y’all should get 1 or 2 nuts a piece from his ass and mouth.” Earl smirked. Jax cried as the two men led him inside the room by tugging his hair.

When they finished with him, they left him lying on the floor with cum coating his thighs and face. He sobbed as they talked to each other while they fixed their pants. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry.” He muttered to himself as he laid there. “Clean yourself up.” He heard his owner state, as the man uncuffed his hands.

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry.” He continued, lost in his own trauma. His owner left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of rape  
> Violence

The following morning, Jax kneeled on the floor in a state of distress. He hadn’t slept after being raped by those two men.

After this punishment, he was unsure of how to act so he washed himself thoroughly, knowing from experience that his owner didn’t enjoy the remnants of others on his property, even if it was a punishment. The cleaning crew had warned him of that, the night they scrubbed him clean after he’d been picked up from the group of men. One of them even gave him pain pills before stitching up his torn ass and applying ointment.

He made breakfast as usual and kneeled in the entrance of the suite. Fear crippled him as he saw his owner coming in with an entourage of men that dragged him into that dark room to be fucked again. Each time, he’d catch himself crying and he’d come back to himself.

“Why won’t you give up on that school shit?” He asked himself internally. “Every time you ask he punishes you like this.” He said to himself. “He’s all I have. I got to keep him happy.” He told himself internally. It was true. Jax didn’t have anyone. He’d practically raised himself until he randomly met Carmelo and now Earl was taking care of him.

The door to the suite opened and Jax kept his head down. He didn’t dare look up. “It smells good in here.” He heard. Fear gripped him at the unfamiliar voice. Tears pricked his eyes and he shuddered as he bit his lip to hold in his whimpers. “He hasn’t forgiven me. I’m still being punished.” Jax told himself.

“Phwwwwwhht.” The man whistled before he stepped closer. “He’s fine as fuck.” The man said. “This the one that you been allowing people to sample?” He stated with a point at Jax. “Here’s your papers.” His owner said roughly. “When can I have a go at him?” He asked. “The day I want him to suffer you sadistic fuck. Get out.” Earl spat. “You’re so stingy.” The man said as he left.

The moment the door closed, Jax sunk down with a cry. “Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee!” He sobbed. “Shut up before I beat your ass.” His owner threatened. Biting his swollen lip, he started to take deep breaths to stop himself from crying.

He could hear the clatter of plates as Earl ate breakfast. Jax’s stomach growled at how hungry he was. He had only ate lunch the day before. There was enough food to feed his owner and himself. He secretly wished that he’d be able to eat.

Once his owner stopped eating and went into the bedroom, he rose from his spot and went to clean the table. He noticed that all the dishes were empty and not a crumb was left for him. Looking around, he saw the leftover food sitting in the trash can. Wiping tears from his eyes, he cleaned everything until it was spotless. His owner watched him quietly from the doorway.

“Come.” He demanded when Jax was finished. He took in the man’s nudity. Following quietly, he didn’t say a word. As he crossed the threshold, he was grabbed from behind and pulled roughly. “Did you like it? Hmm?” His owner questioned. Confusion coursed through him.

“Did you like it when they fucked your whore ass? Huh?” He asked again in his ear. Thwack. Thwack. “Answer me.” Earl demanded after smacking his ass. “N..No. No. I didn’t like it.” He whined lowly. “You’re a liar. They told me how hard your sorry dick was.” The man taunted. “N..n..No! It wasn’t master! I swear!” Jax pleaded desperately.

“Yes it was slut. I should cut it off.” He spat. “No! Please! Please!” The darker man begged. “Shut up. If I want , it’ll be gone.” Earl said in his ear. Jax hung his head as he cried. “All you need is this ass. It’s tight like a pussy.” He said with disgust. More tears fell from the man’s eyes.

“Ah!” Jax cried out as he was pushed toward the bed. He slowly got in the middle and leaned forward on his knees with his legs spread so his bud was on display. “On your back.” His owner demanded. Obliging without a word, he laid there with his legs spread.

“Spread your cheeks so I can see that ass pussy.” He demanded. Jax bit his lips to spread himself as he felt humiliated. “Keep it open until I’m inside.” His owner stated. The man placed rough kisses on his stomach, chest and neck. Leaning down he pushed in roughly as he captured Jax’s lips. He moved fast as he pistoned inside the man. “Ahh! Ahh!” Jax moaned as the man thrust inside him.

Holding down his hips, Earl pumped inside him hard and rough. “Yeah! This shit tight! This Ass pussy tight!” He yelled in the man’s ear as he fucked into him. “Ahh! Ahh! Master!” Jax yelled as the man grabbed his legs and pushed them to his shoulders. “None them niggas fuck you like me! None them beat this Pussy up like me!” His master screamed as he thrust into him so roughly.

“Master! Ahh! Fuck!” He screamed as he felt arousal and heat pool in his stomach. “You mine! Say it! Say it!” Earl spat as he grabbed His possession by the neck. “I’m yours! I’m yours master!” He confessed absently. “Yeah.” His master stated. “Cum for me.” He ground out as he pumped harder and harder, chasing release. Jax’s cry of release was swallowed down as his owner shoved his tongue in his mouth. The warmth spreading inside made him feel full.

He was slipping into sleep when he felt himself be maneuvered on his stomach. He felt his ass cheeks be spread. “Ah. Would you look at that.” His owner stated. “This shit so fat. Imma toss it good before I get some rest.” Earl stated absently.

The press of the head to his entrance caused him to moan lowly. “Ahh fuck!” Jax cried out as the man slid all the way inside him to the hilt. He grabbed onto his neck and pushed his head down. “Make yaself useful. Throw this ass back on my dick.” He demanded.

Jax laid there first before moving back slightly. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Pain flooded over his ass cheeks as he felt his dick swell. “Throw this ass back. Stop fucking playing with me for I beat ya ass.” Earl spat angrily. The younger man sobbed quietly. “Master. I don’t know how.” He stated.

His master grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Bitch figure it out before I find someone to teach ya dumb ass.” He spat angrily. Jax began to move himself back on the man’s cock roughly. Every thrust rubbed against his prostate, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Growing tired of the slow pace, his owner grabbed his hips and thrust flush to his ass. He brung the man’s hips back with each stroke. “This how you throw ass. Fuck!” He yelled. Covering his whole back, he pistons quickly, causing Jax to scream with every thrust.

The smaller man spasmed before his orgasm rocked through him and he slumped forward. Earl pushed flush every time he drove home, chuckling as Jax grip the sheets. He laughed internally. This was the type of dick that made niggas and bitches fall in love. His nut caught him off guard as he drove deep again and spilled.

“Ahn. Ahn.” Jax moaned incoherently as his owner continued to thrust into him slowly. The man watched as his dick disappeared between Jax’s beautiful chocolate mounds that were reddened. “I’m gonna have to spank this slut more often.” He thought to himself. The shit was just so beautiful.

His veiny organ covered in his own white cream looked so fucking sexy sliding between those beautiful globes. Bending over, he grabbed a fist full of locs and pulled the man’s head to the side. “Mhm.” Jax moaned as the tongue slipped in his mouth and he was kissed possessively. “Come clean me off so we can shower.” Earl demanded. Jax obliged slowly as he was in a weird haze.

The pair entered the shower. Jax stood under the water as it sprayed over his face and body. He was unaware of the way his owner was staring at him. Mid wash, he was pushed forward as the man slipped inside him again. It was rough and straight to the point. Jax’s cock didn’t even swell fully before his owner was pulling him flush and spraying his insides. The hands on his hips let go and he slipped to the floor of the tub.

The warm water made his head feel fuzzy as his owner proceeded to fuck his mouth. Jax moaned around the organ as the man stroked him to hardness with his foot. Once the man was ready to cum, he pulled out and released his fluid on Jax’s face. “You’re such a pretty slut.” Earl stated as he resumed washing.

Jax washed up and exited shortly after. A pair of black shorts and a long sleeved shirt were on the bed. He watched as his owner moved to get dressed. “Put those on so we can rest before we get dinner.” Earl demanded. He dried quickly and slipped into the clothes. With a weariness, he laid on the floor with his blanket.

“Get up here.” He demanded. Jax moved without a word as he slipped on the bed next to his owner. He stayed to the edge as he laid there. His owner fell asleep while Jax stared at the wall. He was scared to relax for fear of punishment.

Hours ticked by as he laid there with so much fear coursing through him. He just wanted food. His stomach made so much noise that he wrapped his hands around himself. The hunger pains felt weird to him. He’d usually have several glasses of water. But today, he didn’t risk anything.

Looking at his owner, he stared silently. Maybe he could sneak for some water. He thought on it for a few minutes. Slowly, he slipped off the bed, turning as he moved silently. Peering over his shoulder, he left out and stepped into the hall. Jax, heard the man stir and he stopped in his tracks. Hearing no more movement, he grabbed a cup and ran the spicket lightly until his cup was filled.

He drunk a glass in one gulp before refilling his glass. Slowly, he downed another cup. Rinsing the glass, he shook it out and sat it in the dish rack. Turning, he heard a thud. It came from the direction of the door. Running over, he grabbed the handle.

“Ah!” He cried out as his hair was pulled . His head flung back and his grip on the door let up.

“Where the fuck you think you going?” His owner spat. “There.. was a knock.” Jax forced out. He was pulled to his knees. “Liar!” Earl spat angrily. His grip tightened in the middle of the man’s head.

“Please. I heard a noise.” He begged. Trembling hands held onto the stronger man’s wrist. “You think I’m fucking stupid!” Earl bellowed. “No.” Jax whined. He was scared. His head was pulled up before being smashed into the wall. Stars spun in his head as he was pulled away and into the wall again.

“Ahhh! I’m sorry!” He screamed hysterically. His hands tried to pry away the grip that controlled him. The taste of Cooper spilled in his mouth as he crumbled to the floor. Pain flooded across his face as the assault continued. Blood ran out his mouth as he sobbed.

“Shut your stupid ass up.” Earl demanded. He yanked Jax’s head up, causing his mouth to open and give him access to stick his dick in roughly. The man didn’t move as he stared into the unclothed flesh before him. His eyes were unseeing as his mouth stayed pliant. Earl pushed in, causing him to gag before his seed was on the man’s tongue and lips.

“Swallow it cause that’s your only meal.” He spat. Jax sat without a word as he slowly swallowed the mixture of seed and blood. Tears slipped from his eyes but he didn’t make a sound.

In a daze, he watched his owner exit the room and return with his cell phone. Several calls were made and before long, Jax sobbed as the cleaning crew came to scrub him down. They had bought a package inside, stating, “By door.” He heard his owner whisper that maybe he wasn’t trying to escape. But, he still found himself strapped to a cold table with several men taking him as he cried.

Earl left him strapped there for two days. He didn’t eat or drink anything that wasn’t cum as his stomach churned and contracted. At one point, Jax had pleaded for forgiveness as the man watched him be raped. The smile he received, caused him to sob in despair.

After he was released, Jax kneeled in the living room, staring off into space as his owner moved around the house. That night, he slept on the floor of the confinement room. The dark scared him as he woke from nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse  
> Rape  
> Drugged sex  
> Prostitution

School became an after thought as Jax spent his time on his knees. He kneeled mostly between his master’s legs with his cock in his mouth.

On days when his master wasn’t home, he’d be watched as two men came to give him his meals for the day.

He had fought the first time they tried to force their cocks in his mouth. But the beating he received upon his master’s return and the brutally of them raping him, conveyed that taking their seed willingly was a better option.

The time flew by as Jax sunk more and more into despair. He didn’t talk unless his master ordered it, which was rare. Despite his obedience, his body was always riddled with bruises. He’d lay in the confinement room without a word, just staring at the wall or off into space, as the darkness surrounded him.

Today, Jax was sitting in the living room. He had just finished his dinner and was waiting while Earl decided to get dressed. A knock sounded at the door and he flinched slightly but ignored the sound. He knew that a visit meant he’d be punished for whatever it was that he did. The sound of the door opening and closing was all he heard as he sat obediently.

His owners presence shrouded him, a shudder and shiver slipped down his spine. “Ah.” He whined as the man pulled his hair. Jax’s head flew up and he stared the man down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar outline of the cleaning crew. Tears pricked his eyes. “What did I do!” He yelled inside.

“Don’t start that crying shit.” Earl spat. Jax closed his eyes as his sadness washed over him. His hair was tugged again and he opened his eyes in response. Tears slipped down his cheeks but he didn’t make a sound. “Do a good job and I’ll let you go back to school.” The man stated. He let the man’s locs go and watched as he crumbled forward. Jax bit his lip as the feeling of excitement made him smile slightly on the inside.

The cleaning crew scrubbed him down before putting him into a red and black outfit. A pair of red socks were slipped on his feet. He noticed that the clothes felt too tight. In the car, Jax sat with his head down. His owner didn’t touch him like he usually did when they were on their way to a meeting that required his services.

Earl stepped out of the car first, putting out a hand to help Jax out. “Remember what I said.” He whispered in the man’s ear. Without a word, Jax was let go and led toward the back of a building. He was pulled through a door and pushed to his knees.

A cock was pushed into his face. He had went to yell, when someone grabbed him by his hair. “Behave pretty thing. Or your master might leave you here.” The man spat. Understanding, he opened his mouth and allowed the man access, while someone ripped his clothing to expose his body.

In his mind, Jax was walking down the street taking pictures. He didn’t have a care in the world as he peered over pictures and events. Maybe one day, he’d live in this fantasy. But he wasn’t sure that it was attainable.

The feeling of being lifted broke him out of his fantasy. He came back into his body and felt the pain explode all over. Soreness bled into his limbs as he was carried to the car. He sat with a grunt as the cleanup crew slid in on either side of him.

They took him home and washed him again. Tears pricked his eyes as he was sat at the table of the dining room. His master sat next to him, placing food on the table. “Eat.” The man demanded. Jax stared at the food. He didn’t want it. After what he’d been through, he couldn’t.

“I said Eat!” Earl yelled as he grabbed his face roughly. Scared grey eyes peered up and slipped back down. Hurriedly, he picked up the fork and brought some of the food to his lips. Chewing lightly, he swallowed slowly to keep himself from feeling overwhelmed.

Earl leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He sat frozen at the behavior. “You did well. We’ll do your application for school tomorrow.” The man stated. Jax took a deep breath as shame pooled in his stomach. “Finish your food.” Earl stated. He kissed Jax again before heading to the living room.

Peering down at the food, Jax’s stomach turned. Jumping up quickly, he limped to the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach. He felt like he was releasing acid as he heaved over the toilet. Sliding back, he sat with a sigh. The sound of the toilet flushing made him look up quickly.

His eyes widened in fear. “Brush your teeth and finish eating.” His owner said to him. Shock covered his face as he watched the man leave. Hurriedly, he did as he was told. Despite orders, he was only able to get half of the food down.

He took his dishes into the kitchen and washed them, returning to make sure that the table was wiped down before heading to his dark room. “You sleep with me from now on.” His owner stated. He didn’t want to. He wanted to sleep alone. Ignoring the man, he walked into the confinement room.

A shove sent him flying to the floor, face first. He didn’t get a chance to turn when a weight shrouded his back. “You obey what I say!” Earl yelled in anger. He wrapped a hand in Jax’s locs and tugged his head back. “I fucking own you!” He yelled again. Jax laid there in fear. He couldn’t do anything. He’d already been raped by a group of men that night. “That’s alright little bitch. Let’s see if you think about school while you on your knees for forty men a night.” The man whispered cruelly.

“Eiiiiiiii. Eiiiii.” Jax sobbed. “Not cocky now are we?” Earl said in his ear. “Please. Hic. Please.” He begged. His owner laughed. He sobbed harder. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.” The younger man pleaded. Moving away, the man stood. “How do you plan to repent?” He asked.

Sniffling, Jax got to his knees and turned toward the man. “Punish me.” The man choked out. “Look at me.” He demanded. Looking up, he shuddered as an amused smile covered his features. Thwack! Jax fell back when the first hit connected and pain exploded in his face. He brought his hand up to block the hits but was pulled down to his back by his hair.

“You ungrateful bitch.” The man spat angrily. Punch after punch connected with Jax’s face, causing him to cry as he laid there to take the beating. He knew he had angered the man and so he had to take it. “I can take it. I can take it.” He told himself internally.

Blood pooled in his mouth and his eyes were swollen as he laid there. Eventually, he felt himself fading as everything seemed to dim. He didn’t even hear the man’s yelling anymore. Just when he thought he was about to pass out, pain exploded in his head to bring him back.

“Wake your ass up.” He spat. Jax opened his eyes slowly. “I’m gonna take what’s mine and then I’m gonna throw you to the wolves.” Earl stated. Jax bit his lips as the man pushed inside him. “Enjoy it slut. Cause nobody’s gonna treat you better than this.” He said in his ear.

It was brutal as the man kissed his neck. Each thrust caused him to slide up the carpet. He held onto the man’s arms as he stared down at him. His brown eyes shone with delight, causing Jax to close his eyes. “Look at that. You take dick so well.” The man chuckled out.  
Tears of shame slipped from his eyes. “They gonna love you.” He stated, causing the man to sob openly.

By the time his owner finished, Jax was laying weakly on his stomach with fluids running down his thighs. He stared into the darkness with his hands at his sides.

His mind was in a daze as he laid there for hours. Pain swam in his face and his limbs but he willed the feelings away. If he was hungry, he didn’t notice as he disassociated from his body. He heard a knock at the door and before it opened, he knew it was the cleaning crew.

It wasn’t the cleaning crew. His owner came in and slipped a collar around his neck. “I’ll see you in a week.” He stated with a smirk. Jax’s eyes went wide as he took in his words. “A week? What did I do?” The voice screamed in his head. Two men came and pulled him to his feet. They placed a jacket on him and attached a chain to his collar.

Discreetly, they slipped out of the house and down the stairs to a middle floor. He was placed inside a room and forced to drink a bitter liquid. His chain was wrapped around the bedpost.

A fuzzy feeling invaded his head. His limbs were heavy and his vision blurred. Jax felt like he’d injested lead as he weakly tried to move his body. The faint feeling of someone spreading his legs was the only thing he remembered before everything faded to black.

He woke feeling queasy. His thighs were sticky from fluids that he tried to ignore. The signs of soreness were faint between his legs. If not for the drug, he’d be unable to move. On a table, he saw a meal and a clear liquid. Eating it for fear of his master finding out he misbehaved, Jax didn’t second guess.

The fuzziness returned and before long, he was laying on the bed, slipping away. A faint freak of the door caught his attention but he couldn’t concentrate as he fell into the black pit again.

Water. Ice cold water. Woke him up from his dreamless state. “Your master is ready for you.” A man stated softly. Jax perked up absently. “Ah.” He groaned at the sharp pains terrorizing his insides. A stickiness covered his ass. As he stood to get to his master, he kneeled forward because of the pain. Looking down, he saw blood staining the sheets.

There was no time to react. He was grabbed roughly. His coat was replaced and they grabbed the chain. The entire time his head was spinning as he tried to process what was happening.

Back at his house. Jax stood at the door for his owner to open up. He watched as Earl smiled and took a large portion of cash from the man he’d been sold to. “Aint expect him to make this much.” His owner stated. The excitement was evident. “He had customers nonstop. I’m sure he’s loose for you.” The man stated.

Fear shrouded him as his owner licked his lips. There was an intense hunger in his eyes. It make his skin crawl. “We will have his test results by tomorrow. I had them rush em.” The man offered. Earl smiled and pulled the chain harshly. He fell onto his knees, just inside the door. His owner slammed it shut so he could have a private conversation.

Jax stayed there waiting for instruction. He knew that moving would mean more pain. The fuzziness in his head still caused him to feel weighed down. His skin felt hot and the clothes irritated his skin. Sighing deeply, he unzipped the jacket and slid it off. He placed it on the side of him as he leaned onto his stomach.

The sound of the door opening, signaled his owners return. He shuddered as the man stood behind him silently. Clenching his fist in the carpet, he allowed his body to stay rigid. “Usually, I don’t like to taste after others.” Earl stated.

Jax felt the man’s presence at his back. He took slower breaths to hide his fear. Hopelessness washed over him. He’d be this man’s whore for the rest of his life. A brush of finger tips ran down his back. He shook fiercely but stilled himself as his owner kissed his neck. Hands were placed on both sides of his head.

“Ah. Ah.” Jax groaned as the man slid his hard cock into his body. It burned like hot coals but underneath a warmth burst inside his stomach. “Fuck! This shit got a nice grip!” He exclaimed. “Uhn.” The younger man groaned. “Even after all those men were inside you.” Earl spat. He held onto Jax’s wrist as he drove inside him roughly.

Oddly, it felt good as he moved back to match his stroke. “Please.” He whined. There was desperation in his voice. It felt so good. “What’s that slut?” His owner questioned. “Please. Please.” Jax begged as he moved back harshly. He just needed that pressure to continue on that bundle of nerves.

Kisses littered his neck causing him to shudder. His owner was the only one that treated him nicely. A sad thought. “Ahn! Ahn!” He cried out as a harsh grip crushed his penis. Tears of pain and pleasure pricked his eyes.

His head was pulled to the side. The man kissed him possessively. He moaned into the sensation. “You like taking dick. No matter who it is.” Earl said in his ear. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He cried as the man pounded into him. It was rough and demanding. “You’re my whore! I own you slut!” His owner yelled. He pulled Jax’s head back, causing him to arch off the floor as each thrust was a forceful punch.

“Please! Please! Please!” Jax screamed desperately. He wanted to cum. No. He needed to cum. The pressure built in his stomach so much that it hurt. No to mention his cock felt like it was being crushed. “You’re mine!” Earl yelled in his ear. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He screamed.

“You’re mine! Say it slut!” The man demanded. He pulled the locs taut causing him to arch back more. “Ahh! Ahhh!” Jax yelled as spit and slobber ran out his mouth. “Say it whore! Say it!” Earl demanded again. The pain bled into his consciousness. He just wanted to sleep.

“He’ll let me cum if I say it.” Jax told himself. He didn’t want too. But looking back, his defiance caused him to be in this mess. “I’m yours.” He groaned out. His master slowed his thrusts. “What was that? I ain’t hear you.” The man taunted. Shame and humiliation washed over Jax.

“I... I’m yours.” He said in defeat. His owner chuckled into his ear. “All this ass and you think I’m gonna except that weak shit.” He spat. Tears slipped through and Jax put his face into the carpet.

Thwack. “Ah!” Thwack. “Ah!” Thwack. “Ah!” The man slapped his ass and he cried out as he started to pump inside hard. “Scream that shit! Everybody needs to know.” He stated angrily.

Sobbing, he moved back onto the man. “I’m yours! I’m yours!” He screamed desperately. Earl punched into him again and again. “You want to cum. Get to begging.” He demanded with a smirk. “Please! Please let me cum! Please let me cum!” Jax begged as tears covered his face.

Exhaustion flooded over him as the man let go of his cock. A sharp thrust sent him over the edge as he fell to his stomach. He could barely move as kisses littered his neck and top of his spine. A feeling of disgust pooled in his stomach as the man rutted into him to get release.

“Fuck. This Ass. I’m sorry. This pussy of yours is gonna make me a lot of cash.” The man chuckled. Pulling out, he wiped his cock on Jax’s ass before getting up to fix his robe. He squatted in front of him. “You should be grateful that you have something useful.” Earl smirked as he pat the man’s head.

Tears pooled down his face as he laid there, listening to the man berate and degrade him. “Clean yourself up and get some rest. If you want to go to school, you gotta work to make that tuition money.” He spat with a laugh.

Jax was sitting quietly by his owners feet. They had just finished having lunch. He was able to eat actual food, despite the man forcing him to take his cock as soon as he woke. Earl had placated him with the prospect of filling out his application for school if he was good. So, he slipped into submission because it was all he was able to do.

The man signaled for him to sit next to him. “We’ll do the application together.” He smiled. Excitement flooded through him at the prospect. “Then. I’ll let you decide how to reward me afterwards.” His owner whispered in his ear. He put his head down in shame. Knowing his master, he’d probably have to spread his legs willingly. It wasn’t what he wanted to do but he would if it meant he’d be able to go to school.

The man didn’t ask Jax for any information. He knew it off the top of his head as he filled in the forms. The date told him that he’d only been there for six long ass months. Staring off into space, Jax felt himself teeter in a limbo of awareness and disassociation. He didn’t believe he’d survive this.

Once the application was finished, Jax slipped to the floor. He kneeled, waiting for a command. “What’s my reward for being good to you?” His owner questioned. He didn’t know what to say so he opted for staying quiet.

In anger, the man grabbed his hair and smacked him in the face. Jax peered up silently but hurriedly out his head down. “When I ask you a question, you answer me.” He spat.

Jax nodded in agreement but didn’t open his mouth. “You know I like seeing that ass bounce on my dick.” He chuckled. The younger man sunk deeper into himself. “But I like money even more.” Earl spat.

Despair plummeted into him. It cut deep as he thought about it. “So. I can pound your slut ass. Or You can go earn some of that tuition money.” The man smirked. Jax covered his face angrily. “What will it be?” He asked.

The man was being cruel. He wanted Jax to choose which humiliation he’d face. If he chose his owner, the man would force him to be responsive. If he chose the tuition money, he’d be forced to choose rape for cash. His mind swirled.

Crack! A kick send him onto his side. “I told you to answer when I ask you a question bitch!” The man yelled. Jax gasped for air as the man advanced on him. He pulled his hair roughly. “Just for that, You’re going to the wolves.” He smirked.

Shuddering, Jax laid on his side. He was going to be prostituted out again. There was no use crying over it. Atleast, he’d be so out of it that he wouldn’t feel a thing. He stayed there until his owner told him to get cleaned. Apparently, the cleaning crew wouldn’t be helping him this time.

He had just left the shower, when he was placed in a robe and drug out of the suite. It was strange to know that he didn’t leave here anymore. He just went to a lower floor to make cash. “I don’t know what you did but your owner gave a hefty amount that he wants you to make.” The man said. Jax stared absently. What was the use in being angry? It wasn’t going to change anything for him.

He was led into a room and sat down on the bed. It was a medium sized room. “You’re going to be busy today. A group will be here for you in 1 hour. At that time, we’ll come get you.” The man explained. Jax peered up from his lashes, noticing that the man seemed almost remorseful.

“Try to rest. You’ll need it.” The man said again. Turning, he looked Jax over and frowned before leaving him alone. He laid on the bed quietly. “How long will I be here this time?” He asked out loud with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape  
> Gang rape  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Abuse  
> Violence

He was there for a month. If he was honest, he never wanted to end up there ever again. But he didn’t have the right to make that decision.

His first night, he was taken to a room filled with men. He swore there were at least thirty or more of them. He was given a drink and before long, he felt his limbs lose their strength as he slumped in the middle of the room.

Without the ability to move, he watched as the men devoured him. Two men fucked his throat as he laid there watching. The muscles in his ass were loosened from the drug but he felt as everyone of them slipped inside him. Sometimes, two men bounced him up and down as he gagged around someone’s cock.

At one point, he thrashed internally as three men slipped inside him. He couldn’t scream as others rammed into his throat. Tears pooled from his eyes as he closed them. He wanted to die. He hoped he would die. The pain was so excruciating that he wanted to be anywhere but there.

He was drug from the room and dumped into a shower, where cold water pooled over his body. Someone washed him quickly and he was taken to another room. In a daze, he looked around to see that more men filled this one. Horror broke through his body but he couldn’t move.

Laying on his back, he took in every face that leaned over him. He felt that they were more gentle. One or two would touch him at a time. “We have roughly two hours.” Someone stated. After that he felt the entire room surround him. The panic caused him to breathe ragged. As they took their pleasure out on him, he passed out.

He woke laying on his stomach. Someone was pounding inside of him. “Ahhh! Ahh!” He screamed at the pain. “Somebody shut this slut up.” A voice demanded. Hands pulled on his locks and a cock was slipped in his mouth. The pain was so intense that he passed out again.

In between “clients” he woke and passed out. The devastation that he was experiencing at witnessing this treatment was destroying him. Of course he was under the influence but he expected to be out the entire time. He hoped he’d be able to go back to his owner soon.

“He’s going to be damaged if this keeps up.” Someone said behind him. “I know but his master wants him to be in use the entire time he’s here.” The pimp stated. “Yeah. Well if he’s here a month, he’ll die if we don’t feed him or give him breaks.” The person said. “Look, he has another group in twenty minutes and with the amount he’s made, he should be leaving when his master stops by tomorrow.” The other man reassured.

Jax smiled to himself. He had one more group and he could go home to the man that cared for him. He took a deep breath to keep himself centered as another group of men filed inside the room to use him. He took everything they gave him as he let them have them way. He would be leaving in a few hours.

Tears slipped down Jax’s face. He would be there a much longer time than he expected. His owner was still angry with him. The man stopped by as he finished preparing to leave. He saw the man enter his quarters and he rose from the bed to kneel at his feet. Why? He wasn’t sure but he figured the man would be pleased.

“Obedience is so beautiful on you.” He complimented. Jax smiled as the man cupped his face. He felt a sense of comfort. “Show me what you’ve been up to.” He demanded. Once the man let go of his face, he nuzzled into the crouch of his pants. His owner grabbed his hair and pressed his clothed cock into his face roughly. Jax moaned.

He could tell that his master was happy. However, the moment Jax heard the door open, he felt like he was in more trouble. His owner moved away and sat in the chair. Jax followed him out of the corner of his eyes. “Come finish what you started.” He demanded.

Crawling slowly, he made his way over to the man. He nuzzled into his lap, leaning back as the man pulled out his cock. Jax licked it immediately, knowing from experience that he didn’t like to wait. He closed his mouth over the man and took him in, losing himself to the task. Jax circled the head with his tongue and hallowed his cheeks.

“Uhmf.” He groaned as a hand tugged his hair. He continued his ministrations when he was pulled roughly off the man. The two men held him as his owner stood from the bed. “So you’ve been being a slut huh.” Earl noted. “N..nn.. NO!” He stuttered. “Put that whore on the bed.” He demanded.

“Master please. I’ve been good.” Jax whined. He was backhanded swiftly before they slammed him onto the bed. “You’ve been being a slut!” Earl spat. “No! No! I promise!” He screamed. Another slap landed as tears pricked his eyes. “Only a fucking slut could make what you’ve made in five days.” The man stated.

“Please. Please.” Jax begged. “Shut this slut up for me.” He ordered. Horror covered his face as they let him go to unzip their pants. He contemplated running but his owner’s one rule played in his head. One of the men grabbed his hair and forced his cock in His mouth. The other man lifted him onto all fours and pushed inside him.

They seemed to Jockey him back and forth as he was skewered between them. One would thrust hard and cause him to push onto the other. “You’re a slut!” Earl yelled as they raped him. He sobbed as the men pushed deeper and deeper. “You like having multiple men use you!” His owner bellowed. Shame. Disgust. “I’m a whore. I’m a whore.” He told himself.

When the men were done, his owner pushed inside him as he choked him harshly. They held his hands as he was fucked. He felt like a toy that was at another’s mercy. His master pulled out and released his load all over his face.

The man fixed his clothes. “Since you’re so lucrative, let’s see what you do in a month.” He stated. “No! No! Please! Please!” Jax begged. He forced his aching body to move as he tripped off the bed and landed face first. “Please! Please! I’ll be good!” He screamed as he scrambled to his hands and knees. Earl leaned down and slapped him.

The strike made him stop abruptly. “Keep making a scene and you’ll be here longer.” His master threatened. Something inside Jax seemed to crack. “I’m sorry master. I’m sorry.” He muttered. The man pat his head. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” Earl said. “I’ll make it up. I’ll make it up.” He stated.

“Good.” The man responded. He grabbed his hair. “And I better not find out that you’ve been enjoying yourself. You belong to me.” His master warned. He shoved him to the side as he let his hair go. Jax put his head down and didn’t respond. He listened to his owner leave before he finally broke down.

The second week went by as he laid on his back. His customers didn’t care as long as they were able to nut. It was that simple for them. He found that he could cut himself off from his body so deeply that he didn’t feel pain anymore. He was a item that people could control for pleasure so he stopped thinking.

His third week was a shit show. Apparently, the Bdsm group was visiting and he was cleared for every customer. They didn’t rape him. At least not with their bodies. He was subjected to toys, whips, canes, crops, fucking machines and vibrators. They burned him with wax and even stuck objects on and in his penis. Jax found himself falling into a headspace that was confusing. He wasn’t sure how to explain it. The pain made him cry and thrash. He wanted death. It was all he could think of.

What he did know was that the pimp who was in charge, wanted to keep him healthy as much as possible because he was making so much money.

The fourth week, someone bought him for the rest of his service term. However, he was told that he just needed to sleep and eat until his master came to fetch him.

He didn’t show but the cleaning crew returned him home. The house was empty as he kneeled quietly. An odd pain began to flare in his backside and he felt like he was running a fever. His days bled together as he stayed there waiting for his owner.

The man’s voice woke him. A confused fog invaded his head space. He tried to move his arms but they felt weighed down. Peering at himself, he saw that his arms were bound. Jax screamed as he tried to get free. He was scared. “Stop!” His owner demanded. His body obeyed without hesitation. “You are okay. You have an infection.” Earl said quietly.

Laying his head down, he shuddered at the confinement. If he had just been obedient, he’d have never ended up sick. The doctor walked in quietly. “Earl, We tested him for StI’s like you instructed. He’s clean.” The man informed. “However, with the infection, he should refrain from penetrative sex for a minimal of 8 weeks.” The man stated. “Thanks unc.” Jr smiled. “I prescribed him antivirals and antibiotics. Oh and he's malnourished too.” The doctor said.

“Are you ready to go home love?” His owner asked. A faint smile covered his features. He shook his head yes and closed his eyes. An hour later, he limped out behind his owner. They got in the car and Jax dropped to his knees to suck the man’s cock. He stayed there until it was time to exit the car.

Despite being sick, Jax was on his knees servicing customers that same night. His owner told him he couldn’t afford days off. Especially with the newly acquired hospital bills. He wanted to go back to school right. So he had to work. Humiliation and shame shook through him every time a customers seed coated his mouth. They would pull his hair and push his head down as he gagged and struggled. When Jax finished "working", he threw up everything in his stomach. If this was how his life would be, he'd rather no longer be alive.

He was still able to be whipped so the BDSM clubs rented him for a hefty price. When his eight weeks were up, his owner chained his arms to the bed and fucked him until he passed out. He was ordered to wear a plug for easier access.

Jax started his second year of college online. He wasn’t sure what year he was in. It could’ve been the ending of 2012 or early 2013. He just knew that he’d been happy to be back in school. During the weeks when his master was away on the road, he lived in the room that he took customers in. Actually, he lived there even when the man was home. Earl would call him when he needed some pussy to put his dick in and then beat on or he’d just stop by and do it while he was trying to complete assignments.

He didn’t know what he did to be put there but he’d begged every time the man saw him. It was ingrained in him to beg even when he hadn’t done anything. His owner would just laugh at him before degrading him further.

One such occasion Jax was finishing his midterms and hadn’t been ready when his escort arrived. He hurried to pull on his coat when his owner stormed into the room. In a rush, he slipped to his knees.

“I thought you’d be making me money since you’re so busy.” He spat. The tone was dark. Jax knew that pain was evident but he wouldn’t egg him on. “For a whore. You sure are slacking.” Earl jeered. The shame caused him to slump slightly. “Here we were planning to be gentle with you.” His owner chuckled. “But since you’ve kept us waiting, you’re going to suffer.” He spat.

Earl grabbed Jax by the hair and drug his naked body out of the room. He winced as the carpet burned his legs. It was bearable. He’d experienced worse. That’s at least what he told himself.

The man dropped him in front of a door. He crawled in accordingly, knowing what the procedure was from previous clients. “You are beneath them. If they want it, you provide it.”Pain, pleasure, humiliation, power. Whatever it was, he was to give it.

“Ah.” He groaned as his owner pulled him to his feet. Jax looked around in fear. It was so many people in this room. He just wanted to be good. But he never was. His face exploded with pain when the man slapped him. “The slut likes pain. Rough him up.” Earl stated.

He was pushed toward the middle of the room. “Ah! No!” Jax cried as someone pulled his head back. Punches connected with his face. Kicks found there way to his stomach. At one point, he spit out blood after someone had hit him. When they finished, he curled up into a ball sobbing. “Shut the fuck up before I let them have a go at your pussy.” Earl threatened.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He muttered. His breathing was ragged as he tried not to think of the pain. Conversations took place around him but he didn’t hear anything as so much pain coursed through his body.

Earl stood and made his way to his crumbled form. “Do a good job while they enjoy your cunt.” He encouraged with a smile. “Mas... Master please.” Jax begged. As the man went to stand, he tentatively placed his hand on the man’s shoe. Using his free foot, he kicked Jax’s arm, causing him to let go. Promptly, he left the room.

“Come here slut.” One of the men commanded. Taking deep breaths, he got to his knees and peered around. He saw a wave and crawled over despite the pain. The man’s cock was hard and leaking as he sucked it into his mouth. Another man grabbed his hips and started fucking him.

His mind was blank as he sucked and fucked man after man. It was just another day, regardless of the beating he took prior. His self talk took over as he did what he needed to do. He was a failure. That’s why his master always punished him this way. He didn’t know how to behave. This punishment was warranted.

They finished with him laying on the floor. The last two men had impaled him from both sides as everyone else jerked their fluids onto him. Once they finished, they peered down at him with a sneer. He closed his eyes when a liquid hit his legs and the smell of piss entered his nose. Jax didn’t cry. He just laid there and took it as his entire body was marked with his shame. Their laughter played in his head as they continued to disgrace him.

The usual people were sent to collect him. However, he stood on his own and limped his way to the cleaning facility. They stood with the door open as he stayed under the ice cold water. His teeth chattered as he made his way back to his room.

Jax didn’t sleep that night as he tossed and turned. His mind just wouldn’t calm down and his owner was a constant thought as he moved around. “What can I do to please him?” He thought. He didn’t realize that the man would never be satisfied.

In the early hours of the morning, his room door opened. He laid there silently, hoping that it was just the hotel staff. “Wake up bitch.” Sounded in his ear. It was his master. A collar wrapped around his neck and he started to gag. It was too tight. His hands were shackled to a Hook in the collar.

His body trembled as his legs were spread. The man leaned down and kissed him. “Uhn. Uhnf.” He moaned as the man pressed into him. The kiss deepened as the thrusts became brutal. “Ahhh! Ahhh!” He yelled at the pain. “Let em know who owns you!” The man spat in his ear.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” He moaned back to back as the man drove deeply. “Only I can make you feel like this.” Earl smirked. His hand tapped Jax’s hard cock. He pumped him in time with his thrust, relishing in his responses. “Fuck. You’re so tight.” The man moaned in his ear. It illcited a shiver as the pleasure took over.

Pain filled his body as he writhed and jerked as he choked around his collar. His owner was fucking him so roughly that his body was on fire. He dug his fingers into the sheets as his screams were choked out of him.

Tears pricked his eyes as he laid with the man’s fluids seeping out of him and onto the stained bed sheets. His owner was fixing his clothes. “Just a little more and we can get a house.” The man stated. He listened to the door open and close.

Much of his day was spent in a daze, he’d slept on and off before showering and eating. Afterwards, he was back to bending over for clients. He also had the rare female client. She had seemed nice until she got him on his back. The woman then proceeded to peg him with a strap on. He had cried in pain but the woman kept going until she drew blood.

Laying on his stomach to keep from aggravating his injury, he prayed that one of his "customers" would accidentally kill him so he could be put out of his misery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning
> 
> This chapter features:  
> Suicidal ideation  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Suicide attempt

“You fucking slut!” His owner yelled as he advanced toward him. Jax backed up in fear. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” The man questioned.

He continued to move back until his back hit the wall. “I’m gonna beat your fucking ass!” Earl yelled. He lunged forward, causing Jax to flinch as he moved out of the man’s grasp. Slipping past him, he ran to the door in a frenzy.

He stretched out his hands and grabbed the knob. Pulling roughly, the door opened and Jax tried to slip out. His owner grabbed onto his hair and pulled him back inside, causing the door to slam.

“No! No! No!” Jax sobbed as the man grabbed him around his waist. He was slung toward the wall roughly. “You want to run bitch! Huh!” Earl screamed. Hurriedly, he tried to run away again. The man grabbed him but Jax swung his hand and struck the man in the mouth.

A shock gasp left him as he took a step back. He watched as his master registered the blow before rage covered his face. “You want to hit me?” Earl questioned. The anger radiated off him and Jax remained glued to his spot.

Slapping him roughly, The older man grabbed him by the throat and drug him to the bed. “You stupid fucking whore!” He yelled. Jax tried to push him off but a blow caused him to feel dizzy. The grip tightened as the man choked him out. He saw images of his pathetic life flash before him. Tears pooled out of his eyes as he tried to get the man off.

His vision started to fade before he coughed in between taking in air. Jax laid there weakly as Earl unzipped his pants. The man pulled his legs a part and drug him to the edge of the bed before he slipped in dry. Laying there, he took it as he was punished. As his owner tried to capture his lips, he turned his head defiantly.

The response was a harsh tug on his hair as the man kissed him forcefully.

The familiar feeling of seed spilled inside him. He laid there as it leaked out. His owner cuffed his hands and pulled him off the bed. “I’ve been nice.” Earl said in his ear. Jax didn’t say a word. “But now, I’m gonna show you how low you truly are.” He spat.

Jax didn’t think anything could get worse than being slutted out like he already was. Therefore, his owner’s words didn’t rattle him. He’d already been raped and beaten. What was the worse that could happen?

His owner allowed him to come home. He ate regular meals and was left to his own devices. Things seemed better, but his owner was a slippery slope of darkness that was waiting for revenge. Jax wasn’t prepared for what was in store for him.

Two months before his birthday, he was told to clean himself thoroughly before dressing in a all black outfit. They visited a club, where Jax was taken in the back. He was handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. His thought was that his owner was going to have him entertain customers. But he found that this wasn’t the case when he heard a familiar voice.

“Fweet. Fweet. Fweet.” He heard. The sound caused him to jolt. “What do we have here?” The man questioned. Jax heard the conversation but couldn’t make out the words.  
Foot steps sounded in front of him before a hand was in his hair.

“It seems you’ve angered your master very gravelly this time.” The man stated. His voice caused Jax to shudder in fear. His owner’s words came back to him. “When I want him to suffer you sadistic fuck.” His owner had said.

Jax slumped forward as he kept himself from crying. He wouldn’t do it. He’d experienced worse so he could survive this and prove to his master that he’d be good. His skin crawled as the man moved close to his ear. “I’ve wanted to taste you for some time.” He stated in the scared man’s ear.

The man’s presence left him and he heard the clatter of objects. “Get him ready. I’ll be taking him tonight.” He heard. Jax sat quietly. If he fought they’d probably beat him or his time would be extended. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t register anything around him until a prick of pain flared in his arm.

“W..what?” He asked before everything faded to darkness.

Jax woke up slowly. His head was fuzzy and his body felt weighed down. The area around him was warm. He tried moving his arms, huffing in annoyance when he couldn’t because they were bound. His eyes took in darkness behind the blindfold. He was sure that he was laying on some type of surface.

“You’re finally awake.” The man said sternly. Jax was unsure of how to respond, so he stayed as still as possible. “Don’t be like that.” He said with amusement. The younger man scrunched his head up in confusion.

His blindfold was removed as he blinded painfully with the blinding light. He seemed to be in a basement, the walls featured different contraptions that Jax hadn’t seen before. The man grabbed his face so he could concentrate on him. He peered down at him with dark eyes.

“I’m going to uncuff you. Undress and kneel.” The man stated. Jax scrunched his face up at the words but he didn’t voice his opinion. He’d learned that well enough from his master. Once he was uncuffed, he looked up at the man angrily.

He chuckled deeply. “I see why your master has sent you here. You have so much fight.” The man noted as he peered down at him. He grabbed Jax by his chin. “You’ll learn that I do not repeat myself.” The man gritted out.

Jax continued to peer at him in defiance. “This will be fun.” He said with a smile.

In the time that Jax was there, he learned that the world possessed more horrors then rape. This man was ever the sadist with his fetish and kinks. But he didn’t feel that was the worse part. It was the way they starved him for torture.

Of course, he’d been starved before. Even beaten. Raped and bloodied. But this was a different type of starvation than what he’d experienced.

He didn’t realize that they had drugged him until he’d been punished for not obeying. That first night the man watched as Jax defied and disobeyed before greeting him with so much affection that he was confused. It continued for days as he noticed that his body ached and groaned. He had thought that he was sick.

The man watched as he slipped into withdraw from whatever substance they gave him. He took care of Jax before leaving him alone as he suffered. The man would always be in his room when he woke, placing a kiss to his forehead and then he’d disappear shortly after. It was a sick mind game that made Jax feel confused.

Underneath everything, he felt hopeless. Disgusted. He was at his lowest, feigning over drugs and a man that didn’t know shit about him. All he wanted was to be loved and treated well but now he’s here feeling like he could die. Maybe he spent his whole life ready to die.

One morning, Jax woke up feeling achy. He watched as the man kissed his forehead in a feverish daze. As the man went to withdraw, he whined lowly, never noticing the smirk. “Please. Please.” He begged softly. The man smirked, but in his delirium, Jax mistaken it for a smile.

“What is it that you need?” He asked lowly. The proximity caused Jax to shudder. His body seemed so cold compared to this man’s warmth. Confusion played in his head as he tried to figure out what it was that he wanted. He was craving something and couldn’t quite express it.

A whine broke out from inside him as he reached for the man. He gasped when the man pushed his hand away. “Please. Please.” He whined. The man stood away from him. “Undress and kneel.” He demanded.

Looking down, Jax held onto his arms roughly. He was so cold and achy. He just wanted to feel better. The man turned to head toward the door. “No! Please!” Jax begged. In silence, the person faced him with an impassive look before looking down at his watch.

Jax stood weakly from the mat as he slipped the clothes off hurriedly. He shivered as he slipped to his knees with his head down. The man walked over slowly. A warm hand touched his cheek and he leaned into the embrace. A chuckle sounded in the room but he didn’t notice as the man removed his hand.

A whine slipped from his lips. He felt so desperate. The man unzipped his pants and exposed his length. “Suck.” He demanded. Jax obeyed as he opened his mouth. The heat from the organ made him feel good. “Uhnf.” He groaned when the man grabbed his hair in annoyance.

“Move your tongue.” He demanded. The smaller man obliged as he moved his tongue around the organ. He could feel the it thicken as he continued his ministrations. Abruptly, Jax was pulled back by his hair. “Bend over the bed and spread your ass.” The man demanded.

Stumbling slightly, he did as he was told. The man leaned over him, allowing his warmth to encompass the smaller man’s body. “Please.” Jax stated incoherently. The man laughed as he bit his ear. “Ah!!! Ah!!” Jax screamed as he sheathed himself to the hilt. His sense of time lost him as the man fucked him for hours.

Jax watched as the man redressed and prepared to leave. He scrambled from the bed and begged in desperation. “Please. It hurts.” He whined. The man looked down at him. “It hurts. It hurts.” Jax groaned.

“Uhn!” He cried out as the man pulled his hair. “What will you give me to ease your pain?” He questioned. The younger man rubbed his arms as he looked confused. Without thought, he leaned forward and nuzzled the man’s cock. “I already had that.” He said as he pushed Jax off. “What will you give me?” The man asked again. This time he turned slowly and spread his ass cheeks. The man laughed at him.

Hands gripped his neck and pushed him down. “I can have your ass when I want.” He spat. “What I require is your obedience.” The man said with authority. Jax whimpered at the tone as he shivered against the cold floor. The weight on his back was removed. He felt as the man slipped a pill into his mouth and gave him a glass of water.

As the time continued, Jax met the man on his knees when he entered to see him. He would be naked because there was no reason for clothes when he was supposed to be accessible. His hands moved on their own as he’d open the man’s pants and suck his cock. Then, he’d get in the man’s lap and fuck himself or he’d lay on the bed, using his hands to spread his ass. He’d be leaking and drooling all over himself as the man asserted his dominance.

But wolves wore sheep’s clothing. On the days when the man wanted him to suffer, he’d leave him as he started going through withdraw. Jax would be a sobbing mess as he shivered and shook. At one point, he had sucked off a few of the guards just to get a pill.

His new master had beaten him bloody. Nobody was supposed to touch him. He’d forgotten his place. The man left him in his own fluids for a week as he laid there contemplating death. The lack of touch turned him into a fucking joke. He had been so desperate when the man returned that, he begged for his time and attention. Every way that he wanted Jax, he obliged just to make the man happy.

Oddly, Jax’s dependence on pills kept him in a haze so the man forced him to withdraw before moving him to a different location. He had been told to make him proud as he was lead into a room of people. They had their way with him and when he returned to his new master’s side, the man praised him before sending him to be cleaned.

This bizarre routine continued as he serviced clients and received praise and adoration. Eventually, he became accustomed to being someone else’s item. They didn’t need to tell him their expectations because he knew what they were. He’d been told that this was his punishment for misbehaving and that his owner wouldn’t do this if he listened.

Nobody whored out what was their’s unless they had been betrayed or deeply disappointed. Jax figured he’d been whored out because he had never given his owner obdedience.

Earl retrieved him from his other master with a smile. Jax didn’t respond as he followed the man expectantly. He was prepped on his new change of scenery because he was finished with training. Apparently, it was a success so he was able to go home.

He stared out of the window as the car took them home. His master slipped a hand between his legs to fondle him. He moaned at the ministrations. “I can’t wait to see you bounce on my dick.” Earl said in his ear. Jax turned around and unbuckled the man’s pants. He slipped onto his cock and rode him in the back seat.

His owner was pleased with his new found obedience. The reward was a four bedroom and two bath house where he had his own room. He slept there by himself. After the car ride, his owner rarely touched him. However, his new found identity came to a halt when he realized that his owner had lied to him.

He was in his room waiting for his master’s guests to arrive. Jax had been called out of the room when the door bell rang. He sunk to his knees and waited as the men came in. Hands grabbed his hair, forcing him to flick his eyes up before looking down. The man grabbed his chin. “You seem to still remember your training.” The man hissed in his ear. Jax shuddered.

Half part fear and half part disappointment rushed through him as he was drug into one of the empty bedrooms. He sat quietly as the two men circled him like he was prey. “Nobody gives away what’s theirs unless they’ve been betrayed or disappointed.” The quote danced around in his head as they took turns beating and degrading him.

His mind replayed every interaction. He’d been good. Met his master at the door and sucked him off. Kept his plug in so he could allow his master to use his property when he needed. He’d cooked every meal and made sure the house was clean. “What did I do to deserve this punishment?” He keep asking himself.

As Jax laid leaking blood and cum, the two men dressed. They left the door open as they conversed with his owner. “Maybe you can give him to me for a few months.” One guy suggested. “I’ll think about.” Earl shrugged. “He’d bring in so much cash. I mean he’d be useful that way.” The man said again.

“You right. All he’ll be doing is running up my bills.” His owner spat. “See. If you send him to me, he’ll be bringing in money.” The man continued. “Tch. You send him there and he’ll have an STD in a week. Lease him exclusively to the Basketball execs and you’ll play on any team you want.” The other man stated.

“Hey! All my product is clean!” One of his rapists stated. “Whatever. I thought he was in school.” The man questioned. “He was but it was just to appease him for a bit.” Earl revealed with a chuckle. Jax heard the man’s confession and felt sadness pool inside him.

It was so deep and dark that he found himself falling into a puddle of darkness. He listened to them laugh and enjoy themselves before he made a decision. Jax was tired of sucking and fucking for a man that didn’t care about him. Tired of feeling disgusting and dirty because he could feel hands caressing and controlling him. Tired of hurting and bleeding because he was a toy. He’d end it. He’d end it all.

Once the men left, his owner allowed him to wash himself of the filthy essence that coated his legs and thighs. He cleaned himself out, crying while doing a thorough job before returning to his room. Images of Blood and semen swirled around as his mind replayed everything in a endless loop. He hated this life. He couldn’t take anymore.

The next morning, on his 19th birthday, Jax woke up at his regular time and strode into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. The state of his body disgusted him. Months ago, he was a pretty muscular person that took pride in his body. Now, he was a lean mess of limbs. The outlines of his bones were prevalent to the point that he was surprised he could take so much abuse. Of course he'd be so ugly when his diet primarily consisted of semen and water. He chuckled lowly. His cheeks were sunken in and his once glowing brown skin was ragged. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he took in his bruised face. He was sure that he'd seen worse if he had checked his reflection often. "What a pitiful existence." Jax said to himself. His decision made sense to him now. Being a sex slave was not something he wanted to continue. The man could barely count the number of dicks he'd sucked on his hand. Hell, he could barely count how many men had been inside him. He could count how many women had fucked him though. Maybe that's a silver lining.

There was never a day where Jax didn't have pain in his body. His ass was constantly aching and he had a deep deep itch of need. He wanted to be touched and caressed but at the same time, the thought made him shudder and cringe. Everyone that touched him hurt him. Maybe Carmello knew he was a natural born slut and gave him away because of it. He could've been good to him if he asked. He had done it for Earl but that didn't matter anymore. This life was over for him.

Wiping his eyes, Jax opened the cabinet with a sad smile. He grabbed the razor and sat on the floor with his back to the wall. In a daze he rocked back and forth before he calmed himself and smiled effortlessly. The feel of the blade didn't phase him. If anything, it brought him peace because he inflicted it on himself. Finally. Finally, he had made a choice that nobody could change. Slow tears of joy slipped down his eyes as he slumped against the wall. 

He peered up and saw deep concerned brown eyes, as he slumped into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal thoughts  
> Suicide attempt  
> Violence  
> Rape  
> Prostitution

The sound of beeping woke Jax up. He blinked a few times at his grogginess. His memory seemed faded so he didn’t remember much.

Closing his eyes, he thought again. The morning of his birthday flashed in his mind. “I should be dead.” He thought.

Slowly, he tugged his hands, hopping that he could move but there was resistance. Lots of it. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to peer down at himself. The sure tug of his hair caused him to whimper weakly.

He peered up into angry eyes. His breath caught in his throat. “You thought you could leave me bitch?!” Earl questioned angrily. The indication of his panic blared on the monitor as his heartbeat picked up. Jax felt the emotions before they cleared on his face.

Sobs broke through as the tears fell. “Kill me! Kill me!” He screamed before the man silenced him with a slap. “What I tell you bought that extra shit? Huh?” His owner asked. It was more a threat than a question. Jax turned his face away as he calmed his breathing. The hand slipped away, rubbing his cheek in false comfort.

Staring off to the side, he thought about the punishment he was going to receive. Maybe this time he’d be given to someone that’d make him work corners. “He’d be at the lowest level of sex work. Barely making enough so he’d never find a way out.” He thought hopelessly. His tears dried as he laid strapped to that “hospital” bed. The meds helped ease his discomfort as he slipped into his own dark abyss.

Discharge didn’t take long. His owner pulled strings. Of course he did. Jax sat in the car with his mind racing. He didn’t have anything else to do. This man was going to beat him as soon as he got inside the pathetic “house” that he’d spent so many nights on his knees for. Atleast that was his master’s running jeer. “Look at your hard work. Isn’t it beautiful what you’re pussy has accomplished.” He’d said in his ear.

The closer they got to his master’s house, the more anger he felt waft off his owner. He looked at the passing scenery in awe at how unfamiliar it was. Clearly, when he never stepped foot out of the house. He barely knew what season it was. They pulled into the garage and Jax felt it before it happened.

Earl turned the engine off and hit him in the face with the keys. His head knocked against the car window, dazing him. Fear was a powerful thing, he realized as he cocked back and clocked his owner in the face. Surprised at the action, he pulled his owner down and hit him again but of course, his stamina wasn’t the way it used to be.

He got a grip of Jax’s locks and pulled him halfway over the middle compartment to his seat. Earl got out of the car and proceeded to take his anger out on him. His body felt like it was suspended in the air while he took the beating. Jax didn’t cry though. Not this time. Blood flooded his senses as it surfaced in his mouth and ran down his face onto the car seat.

“Bitch, you fucked up my car.” The man said angrily. He slapped Jax so hard that his face turned and more blood squirted out, covering the front window and dashboard. “Get your dumb ass in the house.” He spat. The smaller man unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way to the front of the car. “I had a nice customer for your stupid ass but you fucked it up.” Earl spat angrily. He walked up behind him and shoved his weak body toward the entrance.

Opening the door, Jax stepped inside without a word. Nothing he said would change the fact that he’d tried to kill himself and failed. It couldn’t change the fact that he’d be pimped out in a few hours before the day ended. He slipped into a haze as a hand gripped his arm and drug him into “his” bedroom. A gut feeling told him he’d be fucked again so he obediently laid on the bed as the hospital gown was pulled up to reveal his ass.

Staring at the wall, he felt the crack of the air before pain exploded across his ass cheeks. He screamed and squirmed as he was whooped like a child. His owner then proceeded to pull the gown off him and whip his back. The man gasped for air as Jax laid there in a heep on the sheets.

A zipper sounded in the room and the younger man flinched. “Let’s see how tight this pussy grips huh.” Earl taunted. Jax didn’t move. He knew the routine. The man’s presence was all around him, filling him with cold dread as he tried to retract into himself. “Spread my pussy for me.” His owner demanded. His hot breath coursed over his ear and disgust pooled in his stomach.

“Uhn.” He groaned when the man fisted his locs. “Don’t make me fucking repeat myself.” He warned. In disgust, he slipped his hands to his seam and spread his ass cheeks. A hot blunt force was at his entrance in seconds. Pain exploded in his ass as the man pushed in dry. He had tried to let go of his ass when the man pulled his head up and whispered, “Keep my pussy open until I get all the way inside.”

Holding himself open, the younger man felt as every agonizing inch slipped in his unprepared pucker. “Fuck. This shit so tight.” He moaned in the smaller man’s ear. There was a harsh pull on his hair as the man started to thrust inside him. Jax’s body jerked as the rough thrusts invaded his insides.

His hands grabbed the sheets as his owner’s weight crushed him. The obvious evidence of tearing flared its head as the man gripped hips and drove flush. He forced Jax open as he rammed sharp. Jerky movement, signaled the man’s release as he pulled out and came all over his ass. Peering at the wall, he imagined himself in a cage with broken wings.

True to his nature, that same night, His master had him chained in the middle of the basement on his knees taking dick from random men like a thoroughbred whore. Atleast the sorry bastard didn’t fake his intentions. Jax was property and what Earl wanted him to do, he’d do. It was his only choice.

“You’re so lucky he feeds and clothes you.” His “clients” would say. He stopped telling them that they were delusional and wrong after his owner had punished him when he overheard. Jax was skin and bones because the man wasn’t feeding him proportions for his health. He just didn’t want him to die. Jax didn’t even wear clothes until the man wanted him to entertain, otherwise he was naked.

“Look at the bright side. You have a house to live in. Most pets aren’t looked after so well. Especially, not on the street.” The man that trained him not too long ago said as he fucked him against the couch. Jax had laughed internally. This house was a fucking prison to him. A place where he was defiled and degraded into a filthy.... prostitute.

The basement became his new room. His owner had chained him there with sheets that a customer soiled because he didn’t want the man to touch them. “You’re too full of yourself.” The man had spat before forcing him to take his cock. He hadn’t been able to wash them because his quota wasn’t met, therefore, his privileges were on hold.

Jax was able to use the toilet but his only source of cleansing came from the sink. He hadn’t earned the privilege to use the shower. It didn’t matter, he never felt clean anyway. Honestly, the man never gave him a chance to. Someone always arrived to take and take from him. He’d grown accustomed to staying on the floor with seed leaking out of him as someone else came and stuck their dick in him right after.

“A never ending stream of cock for a natural born cum dumpster.” His owner would say when he started his “work day.” Jax just couldn’t muster anything anymore. He kept his legs open, his eyes distant and his mouth closed. Well, it was open most days to service dick but he didn’t speak. He barely whimpered when clients slid inside him now. Hell, they’d tell him, “His pussy was so good.” “So tight despite being filled to the brim and overflowing.” “A blessing.” “A miracle.”

Yet everyday after he was finished, his owner would tell him, “The tightness of your pussy is proof that you were meant to be a fucking whore.” The first time he cried in shame. Now, he just took the jab without so much of a acknowledgement. He’d weakly wash himself with a rag and lay on the floor as he stared off. Some nights he would think about laying on the couch but he remembered the type of customers he received as punishment for trying to gain himself luxury.

One evening, his owner forced him out of the basement. He only brought him up when he’d be leaving the house. Someone must of requested him out. A big price tag he assumed. The man stood in front of him silently as he spoke on the phone.

Jax slipped into oblivion as he replayed the past few months in his head. He’d forgotten his surroundings not hearing his owner calling him.

Ahh!” Jax cried out, He had gotten slapped in the face. “Fuck I tell you bout ignorin’ me?” The man questioned. Fighting the sting in his cheek, he scrambled himself back onto all fours. “Answer me bitch.” His master demanded. “Sorry master. I didn’t mean..” he trailed off at the sound of a belt buckle.

Silent tears pricked his eyes. He was about to be punished. Keeping quiet, he spread his legs and arched his back as his master moved behind him and grabbed onto his hips.

A heat touched his entrance causing him to shudder. His head was pushed down and pain coursed through him. “Ahhh! Ahhh! No!” He cried out at the blinding pain. “Shut up!” The man yelled.

“Please! Please! I’m sorry!” Jax pleaded. A hard thrust made him gasp. “I told you to be quiet.” The man shouted. His vision swam as his head banged against the ground.

Instinctively, he curled his fist wanting to fight. “I dare you to try me tonight. I’ll tear ya ass to shreads.” His owner whispered in his ear. The tears fell as he took a deep breath. He unballed his fist and allowed himself to go limp. “Good bitch.” The man purred in his ear as he fucked into him.

Jax could feel the man’s seed leaking out of his ass. He liked to leave him filled with his fluids to the point of constant overflow. It was a strange way that his owner liked to remind him of his place.

He was sprawled out on the living room floor, naked as the day he was born. No command was given for him to move so he laid there listening to the faint sounds of the shower. When he was needed, he’d call for him or.... he sighed as the shower was turned off.

Ten minutes later, his master was on his way out. “Wash thoroughly. We’ll be attending a party tonight.” He stated before leaving out.

Jax slowly got up and headed to the shower. Once inside he sunk to his knees and cried in despair. Parties meant multiple men at one time. He was never the same after those jobs. But he didn’t have a choice. He never had a choice.

Hurriedly, he washed himself before going to his old bedroom to dress. Specific lotion and attire littered the bed. Whoever requested him, wanted a specific look. The outfit was a bright red that hugged his body. He wasn’t provided underwear but there was a tie for his head and specific black shoes.

Exiting the room, he kneeled by the garage door, knowing that his owner was outside and waiting. The man opened the door and Jax stood to follow in silence. He sat in the car in confusion as his owner drove to the location.

The view of a hotel caught his eye as he watched the people outside. As they pulled into the lot, Jax stiffened in fear. His owner seemed angry. Hands tugged on his hair and he jerked to the side. “Any one that wants to fuck you, has free reign. Don’t make me have to punish you in front of all these people.” Earl spat.

Jax shook his head to agree but a slap caused him to whimper. “Use your fucking words slut!” The man spat. “I..I understand.” He stated. His owner unlocked the car and came to his side. Slipping the collar on, he pulled Jax and caused him to fall over. “You’re a clumsy weak bitch.” He insulted.

They made it inside and Jax slipped to his knees. His owner always wanted him to crawl. He followed as fast as he could before an abrupt pain in his side caused him to tumble over.

“He’s just as pretty as you said.” A voice stated from beside him. The pain in his side caused him to hiss lowly. Jax felt a presence in front of him. A hand pulled his head up by the middle of his scalp. Jax closed his eyes to block out the humiliation. “Hmm... You need to feed him more or he’ll waste a way in a few months.” The man said.

He was let go, as the person spoke to his owner. “What’s he good for?” The man questioned. “Best pussy you’ll every have. Tight, wet and grips like any slut. Can hold as much as you can give.” His owner said. “Hmm... what about the pain tolerance.” The man inquired. “He can hang.” His master said again. “Seems so. Most bitches would’ve yelled if I kicked them. Anyways, I’ll get back to you.” The man stated.

They continued their trip inside and Jax felt disgusted with himself. He’d allowed himself to fall so low. An abrupt stop made him sigh. “Strip.” His owner commanded. Leaning on his knees, he took off the coat and pants that he had on. Before he could move, he was pushed forward and a cock slipped between his legs.

Another man grabbed his head and face fucked him. Jax forced himself to slip deeply away as it continued. His body was maneuvered to their liking as he turned into a limp form. Two and three men shared his hole as two stuck their cock in his mouth.

His body was heavy as the last few men took him roughly. He could barely keep his eyes open. Fluids coated him inside and out like it was his Own life force. “Go clean this bitch off.” His owner demanded. Jax’s conscience faded as he was cleaned and laid on a hotel bed.

He woke to his owner pouring water over him. “Ain’t no sleeping. You got work to do.” The man spat. Jax stared silently. “He’ll be here in an hour. “I figured you deserved a gift for your 1 year of service.” The man said with a nasty chuckle.

“1 year. 1 year.” Jax thought to himself. He’d only been with this man for 1 year. It felt longer. That fact scared him as he laid on the bed. “I’m never going to get out of this.” He thought to himself. Numbness filled his body and he stared off into the room, unaware of his surroundings.

A push sent him crashing to the floor. He jolted back into his body in fear. “Go wash up. He’ll be here soon.” His owner commanded. Hurriedly, he got to his feet and made his way into the bathroom. He had to get ready before going to this customer. Slipping three fingers inside, he scooped fluids out of himself.

Disgust and humiliation always filled him as he practiced hygiene. Nobody should be removing this much fluid from multiple men in one day. But maybe this was karma for being in a relationship with a married man.

Toweling himself off, he slipped outside with his head down. Eye contact with a customer was never smart. They complained to his owner and he’d get punished. So, he stared at the ground as he slipped to his knees in front of the bed.

“Wow. He’s really trained.” A man said lowly. The sound of his owner’s chuckle sounded. “You think he can take this many in 24 hours?” The man questioned. Fear slipped through Jax’s stomach and into his chest. His owner had lied. He said he’d got a nice customer but he was really about to be worked nonstop.

“This slut can take as many as I say. He already serviced twenty before we got here.” Earl said with amusement. “Hmm. But I mean this is around a hundred or so people.” The man stated. “I know.” His owner said in finality.

Jax listened as the visitor left the room. He heard his master move toward him. Slowing his breathing, he kept himself from panicking.

“Aren’t you grateful slut?” He asked. The small man didn’t say a word. His head was pulled back. He closed his eyes as he turned his head toward his owner’s crotch. Going to nuzzle lightly but the man held his head and pushed his cock into his face. “You’re not worthy of my cock you sorry bitch.” Earl spat before he pushed Jax back into the bed.

He kept his head down as the man continued to speak to him. “Be lucky that you’re still useful.” The man warned. Jax closed his eyes as he looked down at the floor. Clatter sounded in the room and he felt himself seeping into darkness before his body was drug into the middle of the room.

Screams fell from his lips as the fear crippled him. “Shut the fuck up.” Someone spat. A slap stung his face but he still yelled in panic. The emotions crashed over him as he screamed and yelled. A prick in his arm caused him to stop as his body slowed down.

A few days later, Jax kneeled in the shower as he cleaned himself out. His legs had given out on him so he didn’t attempt to stand. A deep sense of self loathing shrouded him as he rushed to get himself ready to go “home”. Jax’s hair smelled like booze and sex but he wouldn’t have enough time to wash it, he was on a time restraint.

Holding onto the wall, he stood as searing pain flooded through him. Each step reminded him of the trash he was. His owner gave him a shirt and pants before telling him to hurry the fuck up. A limp showed through as he followed him out.

The ride home was quiet as he sat in the passenger seat. He didn’t even bother to enjoy the scenery. His senses were overloaded as he stared out the window. Deadness seeped in and he saw nothing as he sat quietly.

“Cycles always continued.” Jax told himself as he went into his subconscious mind. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He couldn’t do this anymore. It had to end somewhere. It would end somewhere. He promised to find a way to die before he stopped lower than he’d already fallen.

Jax cut his locks with a pair of scissors, two days after the job. He didn’t even blink an eye when his owner busted his lip in response.

Two weeks later, he tried to hang himself in the basement. It was another failure because a customer had walked in just as he had let go. His owner whipped him while he was showering before chaining him to the floor. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything. The cleaning crew were tasked with bathing him. 

As punishment, his customers were violent and abusive. He screamed himself hoarse through the gag. His mere existence was pure misery. Jax wished that it would be over. He couldn’t do it anymore and he prayed for it to end. But his prayers were never answered as he lost himself in this deep despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets better for Jax soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape  
> Abuse  
> Prostitution

Brokenness is something that seeps into every piece of your being. Your limbs feel the brunt of it despite the emotional turmoil.

Jax felt his brokenness every time his muscles ached and bones creaked as he was fucked like a dog. In a year, he’d deteriorated to a shell without purpose. One without a voice, hope or a reason to live. He stopped caring the first time he tried to kill himself.

But he nearly broke the day he cut his hair. The idea that someone controlled his body by gripping it, disgusted him. He’d washed blood and semen out of it more than he should. Had his beautiful hair defiled because it was a portion of his identity that he’d had choice over. 

His owner purposely told clients to empty their fluids in it. He could no longer count how many times the smell of piss and sex permeated from his hair sending a nausea through his body. 

No more though. He’d had locs his entire life. His mother had started them and her death made him honor her through that. The man she brought into this world was dead. He didn’t exist anymore. No more would Jax disgrace her with hair that was stained with the essence of his soul and other people’s waste.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at himself. It was odd. He was so tiny now that he could see his cheekbones. Bruises littered his cheeks and neck. His eyes were dead, appearing void of any emotion. The lack of hair made him feel naked. A stifled laugh exploded from his chest. “You’re always naked because you’re a whore.” He told himself as he chuckled. 

Turning away, he made his way back to the middle of the room. A quiet sigh left him as he laid on his stomach. “Let’s be a good slut today.” Jax reminded mentally. “Eyes down. Ass in the air. Mouth open.” He chanted in his mind. It was easier then thinking about other things. The sorrow would eat him alive. He wouldn’t do that to himself. This was his life now.

Foot steps made him leave his body. He knew the sound of customers when he heard it. But he remembered that he was supposed to be ready at all times. Shifting up, he moved onto his knees and spread his ass. The man didn’t say anything to him before slipping inside his opened body. Biting his lips, he took the roughness silently.

His owner was away today so the cleaning crew acted as security. They collected money and monitored if he cooperated. Nobody ever checked to see if the customers were behaving but he wasn’t a person. He was a toy. A possession. Anything was fair game.

The day continued for him as he skipped meals and took cock. His mind slipped to a customer that beat him for not responding to his ministrations. Jax had laughed afterwards because his body never responded to sex with his customers. His owner said that he was most likely impotent because he wasn’t supposed to have a dick. He’d been given a variation of a pussy and that’s all that needed to be known.

Abruptly, the cleaning crew took him upstairs and scrubbed him down. He was dressed in a shirt and pants. Socks and shoes were slipped on his feet and he was made to eat soup before someone came and put makeup on his face. 

They ushered him into the back of the car. His owner was waiting for him. “Don’t do anything stupid. Because I will find you and I promise that you’ll regret it.” Earl spat in warning. Jax didn’t respond. He just kept his head down and his eyes on the floor. The man’s brutality wasn’t lost on him.

The venue was beautiful as he walked behind his master. Jax knew that he’d most likely have to “perform” tonight like he always did. But he wasn’t crawling, which meant this wasn’t that type of event. At least not during this time.

Jax was deposited in a corner with specific instructions to not move. He watched quietly through his lashes as people moved past him. His owner was most likely looking for more business partners that needed someone of his “expertise”. The thought made his skin crawl. “You’re a cum dumpster.” The man reminded himself.

Staring at the ground, he saw a pair of loafers stop in front of him. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.” The man stated. Jax shook oddly at the voice but didn’t respond. “Could you look at me?” The man questioned. Biting his lip, he peered up slowly. Familiar brown eyes stared back at him.

“You’re still as beautiful as I remember.” The man questioned. For the first time, heat pooled in his stomach and he covered his face. “I’m not that.” Jax responded. He put his head down quickly. “You’re very beautiful.” The stranger stated as he sat next to him. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want to be rude and risk punishment.

“My master does not let me speak to customers.” Jax stated. He felt the man stiffen. “Master? What do you sell?” The person asked. “Pussy.” He trembled lightly as he said it. The stranger stood up abruptly and Jax felt himself sink into panic. “Don’t tell my master! Please! I’ll let you fuck me anyway that you like!” He yelled desperately. The man stopped in his tracks. “Don’t worry.” Was the response as he walked away.

Jax held himself tight as he rocked in his corner. What had he done? He should’ve ignored that man. But he figured he’d known his owner since he’d been there the day he’d tried to kill himself. The thought of punishment swept around his head on a never ending cycle. 

“Come” His owner demanded angrily. Shudders racked through his body as he followed the man that controlled his life. He kept his eyes to the floor as he moved on autopilot. His strides were never too quick and Jax never walked in front of the man. Memories of the one occasion that he had flooded his psyche. During that time, a hard foot hit his back and sent him crashing into a wall. The man had raped him up against the surface causing him to bleed before he was forced to drink his owner’s urine. 

Jax stopped behind his owner as they made their way to an elevator. It dinged and opened and they stepped inside. His owner had him stand in front as he wrung his hands. Once they reached the top floor, he was told to walk as the man followed behind quietly. He reached one of the rooms when he was grabbed roughly. “Ah.” He groaned as he was pushed inside a room harshly. His knees creaked as he fell forward.

“Strip and Get your ass in the middle of the room.” Earl spat angrily. Crawling silently, he kept his eyes on the ground as he followed the command. Undressing, Jax allowed himself to feel the humiliation as he uncovered his sickly body. He sat on his heels as he waited for his punishment. “Who the fuck were you talking to?” His owner questioned. Jax didn’t respond.

Thwack! The slap caused his head to turn. “Answer me bitch.” His owner demanded. The tone made him shudder. He was too calm. “I... I don’t know.” Jax whimpered. “You fucking liar.” Earl spat. “Master I swear.” He whimpered. A hand fisted the roots of his hair. Crack! A fist collided with his face and he shuddered at the pain. His owner slammed him onto the ground. 

“Please! Please!” He screamed as the man unleashed on him. His nose started to bleed as the man punched him in the face. Another hit caused him to protect himself as his vision swam. “Move your hands.” His owner commanded. But Jax didn’t respond to him as he shivered in pain. A kick collided with his stomach and he groaned before more kicks followed.

His frail body slid across the floor as kick after kick knocked the life out of him. “Pl...ease.” Jax cried weakly. “Ah!” He shrieked as his head was pulled back. His neck cracked with the angle. “Be happy that your pussy is lucrative.” The man spat. He slammed his head to the ground. A groan left his lips as he laid there bleeding. “When your customer gets here, I don’t want any complaints about your sorry ass performance.” He warned before turning his back to him.

A smile covered his face as he listened to the man leave. He hoped that he’d be dead by the time the customer arrived. He was sure that something in him was broken. Every inch of his body was on fire and his only thought was that he’d been grateful the man hadn’t stuck his dick in him. Tears slid down his face as he peered at the floor. He prayed that death would take him before he could recover. With that thought, he passed out.

The sound of shuffling jolted him out of the darkness. As he tried to sit up, pain flooded his body and he groaned. “Calm down. Your ribs are broken.” A voice stated. Jax opened his eyes before closing them at the blinding light. He blinked slowly before sighing heavily. His owner would probably be here soon.

A nurse came to his side and placed a straw to his lips. He sucked down the water quickly before sighing at the cool sensation. Before long, the beeping of the monitor lulled him to sleep. His dreams were filled with blood as he was held down so that men could have their way with him. It was painless as he stared up into the empty sky. 

The next time he woke, he blinked slowly while his eyes adjusted to the room. He was alone but a sense of fear pooled in his stomach as he heard the nurse talking. “His ribs are healing but they are severely damaged. He has a concussion but it’s evening out.” The woman stated. “When Will he be discharged?” A voice questioned. “I will ask the doctor. He may still be sleep but you can see him. I will be right back.” The nurse said.

Jax closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He didn’t have family so he figured his owner had come to torment him. The foot steps caused him to shudder. He knew all too well who they belonged to. “You more problems then you worth.” Earl spat as he walked toward him. The younger man kept his eyes closed as his heart rate increased. “I got a special place for you.” He said angrily. Tears slipped past Jax’s eyes before he allowed the medicine to take him away in the darkness.

A black collar shackled him in a kneeling position. His arms were confined behind his back. Hooks with chains littered the walls and floor as he was on display in the middle of a room. A cock occupied his ass and mouth as tears slipped down his face. Jax couldn’t even recall the time. The days slipped passed for him without much change. He was lost in a sea of darkness.

After the hospital, he went home with his “brother”. His owner told them that he had been searching for him and was contacted about his brutal attack. The police had questioned him but what could he say when Earl sat in the room daring him to disclose the truth. His arrival back to the house was calm as he slipped back down the steps and laid on the floor. The man gave him a blanket and pillow but left him to his devices. His medicine was given to him on a strict regimen with 3 meals, causing him to gain some weight.

In that time, he didn’t take customers. His owner told him that he’d get the medication supervised because he didn’t want him to try to kill himself again. Once he was healthy, he was tested and the negative result meant he was open for business. However, Jax felt like this was probably the worse it’d ever been.

He was dressed and waiting for his owner. The man came out the room and he followed him to the car. Apparently, the Knicks were having some type of party. Jax knew that he only left the house when someone important was slated to fuck him, so he wasn’t surprised when he was pulled out of the car and into a back room with a group of six white men. He figured they were some type of basketball executives or something.

Three at a time, they took turns with him before leaving him laying with a gaping ass and sore throat. It wasn’t new to him. He’d grown accustomed to being fucked out like he worked the corner. Blankly, he got up and kneeled in the middle of the room until his owner sent someone to collect him. He expected business to be over. But his owner had other plans. 

Jax was ordered to crawl from the room he was in to the middle of the house. Once he was there, he kneeled with his head down as fluids leaked off and out of him. He didn’t even flinch when his owner called him a slut and a whore. Jax didn’t react when the man told him to bend over and show his pussy. He did it as if it was a well rehearsed dance that he’d done time and time again.

The slave blankly spread his legs wide as one of his owner’s teammates grabbed him by his hips and shoved into him. He was blank when two more men slipped inside him alongside the cock that was tearing his insides. Jax didn’t feel anything as practically each and every member of the Knicks had a go at him. None of that broke him, until his owner said, “Look Melo. Your investment’s going to good use.” 

Jax peered up from where he was crumbled on the floor bleeding and covered in fluids. Melo was sitting next to his owner with a glass of dark alcohol, peering down at him with a smirk. His lip quivered as the realization that he’d been set up set in. Sobs poured from his mouth as he held his stomach and cried himself into exhaustion. Once he quieted down, he heard his owner. “Get your pathetic ass over here.” The man commanded.

On autopilot, he crawled over to his owner as his body racked with shudders. He took the man’s cock out and put it in his mouth. Jax was forced to stay like that until his owner was ready to leave. 

The car ride was awkward as his owner hummed. Jax was deep inside himself as he stopped thinking. He didn’t respond when they got to the house. His owner dragged him out by his roots without so much as a whimper. There was a deadness to him as his entire being fell into numbness. The cleaning crew scrubbed him down and treated his torn ass. Jax was ushered into his old room, where he sunk to the floor and stared at the wall.

He didn’t take customers in the house anymore, instead, he was at basketball events getting fucked by whomever. His owner bragged about how he could take 4 to 5 cocks at a time and still be tight for the next one. So, they wanted to see if it was true and of course it was. Jax was made for this after all. 

Understanding of his clients came from repetition. The collar was Earl’s way of reminding people that he belonged to him but they could sample with his say. It was an accessory used for his white customers to remind them that “Yes, he was a whore for them to use but he was owned by someone else.” His owner had given the speech many times.

Jax didn’t know what his owner got from the men when he serviced them but he’d find out later on down the line. Tonight was one of those executives’ birthdays, so he wasn’t surprised that he was getting fucked the way he was. His owner would say, “You belong to me and I’ll drive that home after ya work is done. You ain’t they slave.” Mentally, he knew what the man meant but emotionally it just made him hate himself even more because he couldn’t stop it.

Earl grabbed Jax by the arm and pushed him into the back of the car. He kept his head down as they made their way back to the house. He didn’t move when the car stopped, knowing that his owner would handle it. The man opened the back door and drug him out by the collar. The cleaning crew scrubbed him and before he could be dried off, Earl yanked him out of the bathroom.

“You like being their slave? Huh?” His owner questioned. The man pushed him over the table in the dining room. He didn’t answer as he was beaten with a belt. Tears slipped from his eyes as he he took the assault. This was normal. “You belong to me!” He yelled possessively as he shoved into Jax in one go. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he slumped onto the table. His body was weak from everything that had happened.

“I own you! I fucking own you!” Earl yelled as he rutted into Jax painfully. A hand gripped his neck and pushed his head down roughly as he continued to impale him with his cock. Jax bit his lip as he tasted blood. The familiar feeling of hot seed flooded him before he fell to the floor when his owner let go of him.

Laying there silently, he closed his eyes. But a hand gripped his ankle. “I ain’t done wit you slut!” His owner yelled. He drug Jax into another room before sinking into him again. This continued all night as he was beat and fucked. His owner had collapsed over top of him some time after the sun came up and Jax laid there feeling sick to his stomach.

Pain exploded in his face as a slap woke him from his slumber. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. “Agh! Ahh!” Jax choked as he was pulled up by his neck and slammed into the floor. “Spreading your legs like a slut! You wanted their dick didn’t you!” He yelled, ramming into the man brutally. Eyes wide, Jax shook as his entire body lit up in pain. 

Crack. Crack. The man punched him causing his head to jerk. “Answer me! You wanted their cocks in you, didn’t you!” Earl spat. “No. I didn’t. I didn’t.” He sobbed. “Fucking lying bitch!” His owner screamed. He rammed into him again and again making the man thrash in pain. “No matter who fucks you, I own your disgusting ass!” The man said. Thrusting sporadically, he pulled out and released on Jax’s face. “Know your place whore!” He said coldly before spitting in his face.

Dried cum and blood coated his thighs as he laid there staring up at the ceiling. The sad part was that he stopped crying because he didn’t feel anything. He was just there. His owner left him there for two days and when he was finally released from his confines, he was punished for soiling the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I may have lied.
> 
> Things will get better for Jax now. I promise. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

“I heard you’ve been doing some strange things this year.” A man stated with a swig of his alcohol. “I mean I’ve been doing some shit.” Earl stated with a laugh. “Hmm... Well a friend of mine is having a release party so I figured I’d rent something special for him.” The man said.

“Your boy gonna know what to do with some grade A pussy?” He asked. “I’m sure he been in some but he’s a bit of a prude. I figure he’d like something new.” The man continued. “Well, when you want him?” Earl asked. “As soon as possible.” The man said. “Alright. I’ll let your friend sample him for free this time.” He stated.

Jax was sitting in the backseat of the car. He had on skin tight pants and a button up. His face was bruised after the beating he received from a client a few days prior. The man was always violent so he didn’t even remember what the beating was linked to. “You’re a legendary whore now. Customers from another industry are interested in you.” The man spat as he’d beaten him a few nights prior.

Whomever the customer was, Jax didn’t care. He knew how these things went. “Do a good job so he’ll continue business.” Earl demanded as he was leaving out. The younger man just stared at the floor. All he had to do was accept what they gave to him and they’d come back. He was a good lay they said. One customer told him, “You aren’t noisy and you just allow me to do what I want. Plus you got a fat ass. It bounces better and it’s tight like a pussy.” 

The car stopped in front of a hotel and Jax was helped out of the car into another one. A man was waiting in the back. He didn’t speak as he sat looking out the window. The drive was longer than he’d expected. They pulled up at a gate that required key card access and the view of a large house came into view. 

From the backseat, the man opened the door and waited for Jax to follow. They entered through the door and his companion simply moved through with a lack of interest. “You’ll wait in the bedroom and he’ll be in shortly.” He said from the door of a room a few feet away. He followed quietly, noticing that the house had a lot of plaques on the wall. Once inside the room, he slipped to the floor with his head down.

Time passed and a man came inside the room. He stopped abruptly. Jax could feel his eyes on him. In a flash, the man turned and left. The sound of voices made their way through the house. 

In a matter of seconds, a man came running inside. Jax flinched at the loud bang from the door but he maintained his posture. “I finally found you!” The man yelled. Anxiety pooled in his stomach. “Why is he on the floor? Did he eat?” The person rattled off questions. Hands grabbed onto his sides and lifted him effortlessly. 

He was led to a room and deposited in a chair. Jax stayed still as he listened to the sounds around him. Someone was demanding food be made. Another person was trying to calm the man down. He didn’t dare look up. “Okay. Okay. I’ll get him ready.” The man stated. Hurriedly, Jax unbuttoned his shirt and pants, slipping them off before kneeling in front of the chair and spreading himself open. 

Footsteps faltered before surprised gasps sound in the room. “Aubrey! Aubrey!” Echoed in the room, illiciting a flinch from Jax’s exposed body. “Would you stop yell..ing.” The person says abruptly. “Get him up immediately!” He demanded. Jax was pulled up and taken into a room. As he tried to sink to his knees, he was held roughly. Something was thrown over him to cover his body.

“Don’t you ever do that again. You’re not here for that.” Someone said to him. Shame pooled in his body as he peered down at the floor. He was confused. It’s all he knew how to do. Absently, he allowed them to dress him in pajamas and sit him down. Jax’s hands trembled as he sat alone.

“Let’s get you some food.” A man stated. Jax sat as he felt himself start to feel overwhelmed. He didn’t know what his purpose was at this place. The panic rose in his chest and before he knew it, he was having a panic attack. 

The room started to spin as he continued to try to take in air but failed. “Deep breaths. Deep breaths.” Someone said as they held his hand. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to follow the instructions. Jax closed his eyes. He was a mess. Even when his old master used to hurt him, he’d never been this weak. His breath shuddered as he continued to follow the person’s instructions.

Exhaustion caused him to sway slightly as he slumped in the chair. He peered up, blinking to clear the fog. A weight felt like it was sitting on his chest crushing his airways. “I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die.” He chanted in his head as his vision started to fade. 

The darkness captured him suddenly as white noise entered into his ears. His body felt like it was floating as his limbs lay limply. Pain radiated in his body causing screams of agony.

“What is that?” Jax asked himself. The noise was so gut wrenching that he felt tremors. “Who is screaming?” He asked again. His body jerked heavily causing him to shudder. This was scary. He didn’t know where he was or who was in so much distress. 

A hand touched his arm and he jumped in fear. More screams caused his body to jerk and flutter. Dark painful sensations erupted under his skin. Arms tugged at his body as he was paralyzed in place. “No. No please. I’m sorry.” He thought as he jerked. Jax just wanted to live a normal life where he wasn’t allowing himself to get fucked like a whore by men. No. That wasn’t right. He wanted to live a life where his whorish tendencies and desires weren’t extorted for monetary gain. 

Exhaustion hit him again and tears slipped down his cheeks as he allowed the bliss to capture him.

Beside him, the bed dipped. Jolting slightly, Jax shot up and slipped to the floor. His head was down as he crawled over to his owner. He wasn’t supposed to sleep in the man’s bed without permission. 

Nuzzling the man’s legs, he made his way up until he reached his crotch. He could hear words but his brain didn’t register as he used his mouth to knead the clothed flesh. The girth was bigger than he remembered as the organ began to swell. If he did a good job sucking the man’s cock, he’d probably receive a bareable beating.

“Stop.” A voice sounded. Jax didn’t recognize the sound. “That’s right. Master gave me to a customer for a few days.” He reminded himself. He had a job to do and he’d make sure to leave a good impression. Teeth pulled at the waistband, unveiling the evidence of a customer that needed attention. Sucking lightly, he opened his mouth to engulf the organ when he was pulled back by his hair.

“I told you to stop!” The voice bellowed. Jax shuddered as he peered down. He’d overstepped his place by acting on his own. “I’m sorry master.” He apologized lowly. A grip on his chin forced his daze up. Familiar brown eyes peered into him. “Don’t you ever call me that!” The man spat. Liquid hot shame pooled in Jax’s stomach. 

Tears slipped down his eyes as he sobbed loudly. “Shut up.” His new owner demanded in a low tone. Shock registered in his body as he closed his mouth to block the sounds. Jax was tugged forward by his throat like a rag doll. “Whatever he did to you, we’ll fix it.” He said sincerely.

He let Jax go as he rose and fixed his clothes before exiting the room. In a heap, the younger man fell to the ground hiding his sobs as he cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. 

From the corner, Jax watched as they brought him meals that he didn’t eat. He stayed in the same spot for a day or two. The sound of the door opening sounded but he didn’t even look in its direction.

“Get up.” His new owner commanded. On cue, Jax stumbled to his feet with his head down. The man grabbed him by the chin, he peered down to avoid a beating but was surprised when he was forced to look him in the eyes. 

“When someone speaks to you, you make eye contact.” He demanded. Jax’s eyes watered as he tried to hold his gaze. The grip tightened. “Understand?” He questioned. The scared man shook his head and received a hiss. “You will use your words.” He demanded. “Y..yes.” Jax struggled out. The hold disappeared as he swayed on his feet. He felt arms keep him up.

“You’ll eat a portion of every meal.” He spat. Jax didn’t say anything as he stared off into space. He was shook roughly. “Focus.” His owner said. With a quiet yes, he watched the man awkwardly.

“We’ll get you healthy.” The man stated as he looked at him. “It won’t be easy but we’ll do it.” He promised. The thought sounded foreign to some extent. Jax didn’t remember what healthy meant to him. He just knew that this man was different from his previous master.

Jax learned that healthy meant a lot. It also required a lot. But it was a better experience than what he’d had previously. 

He ate three meals a day, even when he didn’t want to. His new owner didn’t give him a different option. The man left often but somehow knew to call before he refused things.

No one in the house touched him. He was allowed to do whatever as long as he ate his meals. Jax felt anxious as he waited to overstep and receive a beating for his stupidity. 

Earl had told him that most men feigned nice to lower your defenses. “They don’t want to be seen as bad guys so they sweet talk whores like you out the draws. Then they show who they really are and you’re already stuck.” He’d spat. Jax was scared that his new owner was trying to do that. “Like Melo.” He thought.

His previous owner had laughed at him. “You really thought that nigga cared about you. Stupid slut. He was just using you.” The man had chuckled. “Atleast You know I’m going to tear up the pussy and beat that ass.” He stated as he fucked Jax over the kitchen counter. 

Shudders racked his body at the memories. He’d bled so much after the beating he received when the man was done with him. Jax preferred the honesty though. Earl had been exactly the man he said he was. It was comforting because he knew what to expect. 

But this man. This man didn’t tell him anything. Most days he didn’t speak as he observed Jax before leaving to his own devices. Then he was gone for hours and days at a time. 

Oddly, Jax felt lonely. He’d never had this much free time as he sat in his room staring at the walls. His old owner kept him so busy that thinking wasn’t possible. Now, all he could remember were how many different men he’d let inside him. How he’d spent so many days on his back in pain and not once did he fight. 

He was weak. A slut. A whore. No one could be blamed for his damage but himself. After all, he had allowed it. Willingly spreading his legs because he was too weak to fight. He’d never be worth more than a cheap fuck.

The thoughts consumed him and he couldn’t seem to calm his nerves. “Why am I here?” He thought to himself. With a sigh, the man got up from his chair. His new owner wouldn’t even speak to him. Earl at least spoke to him. He’d often call him a cum dumpster and a dick sucking bitch but he spoke to him most days. 

Confusion was all he could feel as he held himself quietly. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen where he could find something to ease his pain. He didn’t drink much but there was a lot of alcohol here. The bottles seemed to call out to him as he peered at them silently. 

Earl liked the dark shit. It made him aggressive. He would give Jax the light liquor some times. The slave remembered how the man sneered at him. “Bitches only get the light alcohol. It makes your pussy loose. Real men get the hardcore shit so we can give out that rough dick.” 

He grabbed two bottles of dark alcohol and looked at it wordlessly. “I’m a man.” He said to himself. If only he believed it. Gender wasn’t the reason he didn’t believe it. Nothing about him was the conventional man. Strong men didn’t bend over and spread their ass for money willingly. Strong men didn’t allow themselves to be beaten and owned as slaves. 

A single tear slipped down Jax’s left cheek as he opened the dark alcohol and poured it down his throat. It burned on the way down and he hissed slightly before chugging some more. The effects hit him quickly as he leaned over the seat with the bottle. 

Music sounded in the house causing him to jolt. He swayed his hips at the sound. “Do you like this song?” His new owner questioned. Turning slightly, he held the bottle to his chest as he peered at the man. “I asked you a question.” He spat. A warmth pooled in Jax’s stomach but he looked away. 

Hands gripped his face and made him look at his owner. “Do you like that song?” The man asked. Jax shook his head slightly as he shook. “Uhn.” His owner stated as he let go. Grabbing the bottle from Jax’s hands, he put it to his lips and took a large gulp.

“I didn’t think you’d like dark. It’s harsher than the wine that I prefer.” He said as he looked Jax over. “I..I’m sorry master.” Jax stated. The man hissed viciously as he took another big gulp from the bottle. “I told you not to call me that.” He spat. Jax moaned at the tone but didn’t look at him as he felt the man’s warmth.

“Call me Aubrey.” His new owner demanded in between gulps of alcohol. “Aubrey.” Jax sighed as he grabbed the bottle and sipped the scorching liquid. The man observed him quietly. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He said hotly. Jax shivered as he took in the gaze.

Throwing caution to the wind, the smaller man leaned forward and kissed Aubrey cautiously. As he attempted to pull back, the man grabbed his chin and deepened the kiss. He felt warm and needy as his body lit up at the sensations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks  
> Homophobic language  
> Depictions of rape  
> Prostitution

“Oh. Oh.” Jax moaned as the man kissed his neck. He didn’t know what this feeling was as the alcohol made him run hot.

Shivers and shudders racked through him. He felt hazy as he swayed in the man’s embrace. Jax was taller by maybe 1 or 2 inches but he still felt so tiny in this man’s arms.

Kisses littered his neck, making their way down to his chest. In his haze, he sighed as he felt himself swell. It surprised him since he hadn’t responded that way in a long time. “Mhm.” Jax groaned when the man’s hands slipped inside his pants. “You’re wet.” Aubrey whispered in his ear. His body shuddered as he closed his eyes.

“Don’t feel embarrassed.” The man stated. Aubrey’s voice deepened. Cool air brushed across Jax’s privates and he squeaked in surprise. His owner chuckled before bending down and nuzzling his cock. “Ah!” He cried out when the man sucked him in. Tears spilled from his eyes at the pleasure coursing through him.

Nobody had ever thought to adhere to his needs. His hips jerked as the man sucked around the head. He clawed at the counter as his penis slipped down his throat. “Ah! Ah! Ah!!!” He cried out as he emptied.

Jax’s sobs of anguish filtered through as fear overtook him. He was going to be beaten for overstepping. “Shh. Shh.” His new owner soothed as he kissed his cheek and then his lips. “Pl..Please. Don’t beat me.” He begged lowly. Aubrey kissed him again before hoisting the man up and taking him to his bedroom.

He was laid on the bed and wiped down before being redressed. Without another word, his owner slipped out of his clothes and then back in the bed with his pajamas. Jax’s neck was pampered as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

The following morning, he woke to an empty bed. With a groan, he sat up before leaning down as his vision swayed. His head throbbed and his stomach seemed to flip. The room door opened and he turned his head slightly. His owner was coming in so he stayed still.

“How are you feeling?” The man questioned as he sat on the bed. Jax stiffened as he closed his eyes. Warm hands caressed his cheek and he flinched. “Tch.” His owner said. “We’re going to have to fix that.” Aubrey said in annoyance.

“Wh..when will I start working?” Jax questioned. The hand left his cheek and closed around his neck. “I’m sorry!” He cried out as he waited for a hit. Aubrey let out a hiss of annoyance. “What the fuck did I say when you first came here?” The man questioned. Jax shuddered in fear, clenching his eyes closed even tighter.

Gasps for air left him as he was pulled up by the grip. “Look at me.” He demanded dangerously. Jax shook his head. He was scared. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” The man threatened. Slowly, Jax obeyed. He looked at his owner. “Ah!” The man squeaked as he was pulled roughly.

“If you reference what that disgusting man forced you to do one more time, You’ll regret it.” Aubrey spat. Jax understood that it was a clear promise and threat. In awe, he watched as the man observed him quietly before capturing his lips.

He hadn’t been kissed like this before. Earl rarely showed him this type of affection unless he was angry with him after a job. Even then, it’d be humiliating as he’d be bleeding or spit on and laughed at afterwards.

This man made him hot and overwhelmed. He wanted him to touch him or something. Jax couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His previously useless parts responded at just a glance. A touch. A smell. A sound. A taste. This was embarrassing. After being a whore, he couldn’t believe that he wanted a stranger to do things to him. It was confusing.

“Uhn.” He groaned. A kiss graced his neck. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Confusion seemed to always flow through him. The man kissed his eyes and pulled away from him. “I will have someone bring you a meal.” He stated.

The sound of the door closing allowed him to release a sigh. He hadn’t even realized that he’d held his breath. “What do I do?” He asked himself. Nothing was for free and this man didn’t show his hand. It terrified him. Life taught him that no one was this giving. He knew he’d have to pay all of this back eventually.

Maybe the man was waiting to rent him out to a business associate. That was always a good payment for any owner. They paid a large sum just so he’d suck them off. If this man requested, Jax would let anyone fuck him as long as the man stayed happy.

“Oh.” Jax thought as he remembered an associate of his previous owner. It was the first time he’d taken a client in the house. Earl said it was “special”. A commemoration of his new status. The man had been so violent with him that he’d never forget the pain. “A good whore performs without being told.” He’d stated as he slammed Jax onto the floor in the basement. With scared eyes, he peered up at him, accidentally making eye contact before being backhanded.

“Don’t you ever fucking look at me! Disgusting bitch!” The man spat as he grabbed onto Jax’s hair and slammed his head into the floor. He saw stars when the pain exploded in his head. “No wonder Earl sent me. You don’t know your place.” He spat. The man pushed him down into the floor before pressing into him. Jax screamed himself hoarse within the first hour.

His owner had come down some time later as the man fucked him on his back on the couch. He had pleaded pathetically to his owner. Instead, Earl watched while he was pulled to the ground as the man pissed inside him. In his ear, his owner’s friend whispered, “Obedience is the only way a slut like you will ever survive.” That day, Jax learned to keep himself prepared at all costs. He also learned to comply.

Suddenly, Jax was shivering at the memory. The man had tore him open with the lack of prep, not to mention, there was so much blood and fluids. His body jolted at the remembrance of the burning in his ass from the urine. The two men sat and watched the light leave his eyes as a few other men had their way with him. They were the man’s associates, who had earned a bonus. He’d been prescribed antibiotics for some type of infection afterwards.

Wiping away a lone tear, he brought his mind back to the present. The fact that he wasn’t getting beatings here, provided an assortment of meals plus snacks, and clothing meant he was indebted. Whatever his master wanted, he’d give if it didn’t cause him any pain. Getting fucked was normal. It was.... normal right?

Jax picked over his meals as his mind raced. Food, clothes, a bed, and affection. He made up his mind. Tonight, he’d show the man his skills so he’d find him clients. He’d tried to ask but the method was wrong. His owner wanted to be sure that he was ready. He needed to show him.

“Strange.” Jax thought. Earl had cruel methods to instill obedience. He always took what he wanted. “The same way he took me. In more ways than one.” The man stated. But this owner. This one was so different. It was very strange indeed. The man was forceful but at the same time he was... gentle. No. Maybe not gentle. More affectionate.

Hours ticked by. Jax had laid in bed dozing before something forced him awake. Looking around, he noticed that he was alone and sweating. Hurriedly, he got up and removed the covers from the bed, remembering where he’d seen the maid or worker grab them. Finishing quickly, he went into the bathroom and washed throughly, using some oil he found in the cabinet to prepare himself.

After drying himself off, he made sure that every part of him was moisturized. The sound of chatter filtered his way, causing his ears to perk up lightly. Placing his ear near the door, he could gauge that a few people were in the house today.

Without a second thought, Jax opened the door and walked out in all his nakedness. He took deep breaths as he made his way downstairs to the living room. A few men were having a rather animated conversation. He didn’t see his owner but he didn’t want to risk disappointing the man.

Keeping his head down, he walked into the middle of the room and sunk to his knees like he’d been trained. “What the fuck?” One of the men stated. Jax hadn’t heard that before. Ignoring them, he bent sideways and arched his back, pushing his ass into the air before cupping his plump globes and spreading them to show his hole.

“Aubrey!” Someone yelled. Jax stayed still in his position. “Aubrey!” Someone else yelled. “I’m coming now.” His owner responded. “Hurry up!” The first man yelled. It was surprising to him that the men didn’t already force him to take their dicks before his owner came back.

“Why are y’all yell....” He trailed off. A hand gripped him and tugged harshly. Sharp pain shot up his arm as he was dragged away. “Are you fucking crazy?” His owner questioned viciously. He jumped in response, tripping as he was dragged up the steps.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whined. The room door was opened and slammed shut behind them. “Umph.” The smaller man groaned as he was pushed harshly. “I thought...” Jax trailed off when his owner cut in. “SHUT UP.” He roared dangerously. Fiddling with his hands he looked down before remembering to look up.

“Ah!” He cried as a sharp slap knocked his head to the side. “I warned you!” The man yelled. Taking a hold of his arms, the man drug him to the bed. “No! No please!” Jax pleaded. “SHUT UP. I won’t say it again.” Aubrey stated harshly. In fear, the former slave closed his mouth.

Cuffs were placed on his hands and he shuddered. His fragility was fully displayed as he was tugged over the man’s knee. There wasn’t a chance to prepare as a hand firmly met his bottom. “Ah!” He cried at the first hit. Taking a deep breath, the second strike caused him to gasp. Another strike and he was tearing up at the sting.

The punishment continued until he was a sobbing mess. Absently, he rutted against the man because the pain caused him to feel good. “Uhn.” He groaned. Aubrey landed a firm hit. Jax spasmed as he came in his pants. “Hmm.” His new master noted.

Jax floated in a weird haze as he was cleaned and then laid in bed. His owner didn’t say anything as he left the room. The younger man slipped into a deep deep sleep.

Waking in late afternoon, he stretched lightly when pain shut up his backside. The memories of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He’d angered his new master and was punished. His hands balled into the sheets. He felt nothing but fear.

Owners always reminded their property of their place. He’d been through it so many times and he didn’t want to go through it here. “You fucked up.” Jax told himself. “Of course your bitch ass did.” A voice said. It sounded very much like his previous master.

“You spread ya ass and get fucked while sucking dick. Not think or make decisions.” The voice said again. Jax cried silently as the words played in his head. Hands danced along his back. “Please.” He whined. “What I say bitch?” The voice asked. Jax bit into his lips to stop the sobs.

His new owner had given him back. “No. Please.” He cried sadly. “Ack! Agh!” He screamed as the wind was choked out of him. “You disobedient bitch! You thought you could escape!” The voice yelled. Fear and despair. It covered his senses like the plague as he felt something hot press inside him before he fell into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please adhere to the tags

“Please eat your meal or I’ll have to call him.” The butler of the house stated. Jax laid with his head down as he ignored him. He’d been having flashbacks and it scared him.

He heard the man sigh as he exited the room. Carefully, he peered over to look at the plate. He was hungry but he wasn’t sure if he could chance leaving the safety of the bed.

After his punishment, his owner had been gone for a few days. Jax kept track by paying attention to the number of meals he’d seen on the bedside table. This was the twelfth meal. How did he make it 4 days without food? Well, meals were scarce at Earl’s. He’d survived most of it on semen so water was good enough.

A knock sounded on the door. Jax shuddered as he covered himself with the blankets. “Master Aubrey would like to speak with you.” He stated. Frozen in place, he didn’t move. The door signaled the man had left and he still sat quietly. 

“WHAT did I tell you?” Aubrey asked. Oh. It was on speaker. “I..I’m sorry.” Jax whined. “SHUT UP!” The man yelled and he jumped in fear. “Eat your fucking meals. If I don’t receive a good report before I get back tomorrow, There will be a problem.” He spat. The sound of the call being hung up caused him to groan.

Slowly, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “Uhn.” He hissed at the pain in his ass. He’d experienced some soreness that lingered from the spanking. His stomach growled as he neared the bowl of soup. With interest, he took a few spoonfuls before losing himself in the meal. He had been starving and hadn’t even noticed it. 

The rest of Jax’s night passed in a dreamless sleep. He’d woke often in fear before slumping back down and slipping away. In fact, this was his routine all week. 

BANG! Jax hopped up quickly. He was scared at the noise he heard. Another boom sounded, causing him to slip from the bed and to the floor. The noise continued until the sound of a voice filtered through the house. 

With intent, he listened from the floor. “ I done kept it real from the jump. Livin' at my momma's house, we'd argue every month.” Filtered to a nice beat. Weirdly, Jax’s interest was piqued. He’d heard that voice before. The melody caused him to feel happy.

Using caution, the young man stood and made his way to the door. He opened it softly to avoid being heard. “Started from the bottom, now we’re here.” The man heard clearly. The sound had seemed like it was coming from down the hall but leaving the room, it was clear that it was coming from downstairs. It sounded vaguely familiar like his previous owner had played it before.

Hearing as his guide, Jax ventured through the house. On his slow and quiet journey he passed through a room with plaques. Many of them appeared to be records. Several caught his eye that were large and said Drake. He noticed that the man on them was his owner.

Following the noise in curiosity, he stood outside of a room. The music was so loud as he noticed that this part of the house was different. Getting closer, two black things caught his attention. Moving toward it in awe, he realized that they caused him to vibrate. He held his hand and chuckled at the booming sensation.

Hands grabbed his arm. Jax jumped and scattered away quickly. He looked up to see his master with his hand stretched out. Falling to the floor, he sat and looked up at the man. Maintaining eye contact, he observed his owner’s actions as the man crouched down. 

Caress of soft fingers ran across his face. His body responded with a shutter. Grey eyes fluttered at the gentleness. He was lifted slowly and brought into a room. As he sat in a chair, he looked over all the equipment. There were so many different elements that he felt himself getting overwhelmed.

“You seem to like music.” His owner said to him. Jax shook with uncertainty. “Calm.” Aubrey stated. A tightness filtered in his chest and he peered up fearfully. The man kneeled in front of his seat and grabbed his hands. A flinch signaled automatically. “Everything is okay. Deep breaths.” The man said softly.

Obeying quietly, he gulped in air and closed his eyes. The sensation of palms circling his thighs caused a groan. “Good. Just feel and relax.” This safe voice offered. Jax whined as the ministrations stopped. He opened his eyes to see his owner moving toward a table. Thumping beats sounded in the room, Jolting and shocking through his body. 

In awe, his curiosity caused him to watch as Aubrey sat next to him altering and turning knobs. Cocking his head to the side, the man seemed regal as Jax observed him in his element. An odd need ricocheted through his core causing him to run his tongue over the roof of his mouth. He wanted. He needed. Something.

Pure instinct led Jax to slump from his chair and to his knees. Crawling quietly, he ventured to his owner in silence, slipping himself between the man’s legs. Nuzzling into his crotch, he observed the jolt of surprise. Peering up, Jax met the man’s eyes as he looked down at him. 

“You don’t have t.....” Aubrey trailed off as Jax nuzzled again. “I want.” He said apprehensively. “Okay. Okay. Go ahead.” The man agreed. Licking his lips, The younger man pulled his owner’s sweatpants down. A massive organ slipped out and stood at attention. 

His mouth watered at the sight. For once, he wanted to taste a cock. Hurriedly, he licked the head before slipping the organ into his mouth. “Ssh.” Aubrey groaned. It felt so good. Jax tried to push it further inside his mouth before gagging slightly. 

“Do not rush.” The man said. He stroked Jax’s hair. A heat pooled in his stomach, causing his cock to swell. “Slip it deeper slowly.” The man instructed. Obeying the instruction, he slipped in a few more inches. “Suck a little harder.” He demanded. Jax did as he was told, leaning more into the man’s lap. A groan slipped from him as the new angle caused the cock to slide against the roof of his mouth. 

His mouth was stretched wide as pleasure filtered through his body. It was an odd feeling. One he’d never experienced in his work. “You’re so good baby.” Aubrey said to him. He ran his fingers lightly across Jax’s cheek, pressing on the outline of his penis’ imprint. “Uhn.” He groaned causing vibration to filter up the man’s crotch.

“Look at me baby.” The man demanded. Slowly, Jax looked up as tears pricked his eyes. A sense of awe washed over him as pleasure showed on his face. Continuously, he stroked Jax’s cheek smiling at the goosebumps that appeared on the skin. 

“Ah. Oh shit.” His master moaned. Snaking a hand to the back of his head, the man attempted to tug him away. Jax, however, pushed down harder as the large organ breached his throat. “Oh fuck. Let go.” He warned. The smaller man pressed down again, forcing his nose to the man’s crotch. Aubrey noticed the protruding of his overstretched mouth and throat, the appeal caused him to lose himself as he emptied into his willing throat.

After the man slumped down and his cock stopped pulsing, Jax released the organ from his mouth. He peered up as his owner watched the saliva and remnants of seed trickle from his mouth. Instinctively, he licked it up and sucked the head again before opening his mouth to show that it was all gone.

Tightness exploded at the base of his scalp. “Up.” His owner said dangerously. Jax obeyed as he stood. Pulling his head back roughly, his owner sucked on his tongue and kissed him deeply. “Why must you make things hard for me?” The man questioned. Jax didn’t move as the man slipped a hand around the seam of his robe.

He watched in silence as he pulled it open and sunk to his knees. Pleasure rocked through his body as warmth engulfed his penis. “Ah. Ah.” Jax moaned as he came in the man’s mouth a few seconds later. 

Taking in his owner’s hard cock, he removed the robe and bent over. Closing his eyes, he spread his ass cheeks so that he could be on display. “Fuck.” Aubrey stated. It was so enticing. “I can’t.” The man struggled out breathlessly. 

Jax flinched. He didn’t want to be rejected. Pussy always had a use. If his owner wouldn’t use him than what was his purpose. His lip wobbled as he tried to hide his sadness. Before he could register, his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor in a heap.

“You’re not ready baby.” He said with a sigh. Wiping the tears, he peered up sadly. “Come on. Let’s get you some food.” Aubrey offered as he fixed his pants and grabbed him by his sides. Jax stood before slapping the man’s hands. He was angry. So angry. 

The frustration and humiliation overshadowed his rationale. He hit the man’s chest angrily. “Why?! Why?! Why?!” He yelled as he pounded on the man. Aubrey wrapped his hands around him roughly, hugging tight as he sobbed. “Let it out baby. Let it out.” He soothed. Everything he’d been hiding inside poured out of him.

Exhaustion washed over him as he laid softly in the hands of his owner. The man covered him with his robe and head back to the room. Inside, he was placed on the bed as the man went in and out of the bathroom. “Come on love.” Aubrey whispered in his ear. The younger man peered at him sleepily.

There was no protest as he was carried into the bathroom and placed inside the tub. The warmth relaxed him even more as his owner washed him thoroughly. Jax pulled the man forward, kissing the side of his lips as he slipped a hand to his shirt. 

“Love stop. It’s too early.” He protested. A whine slipped past his lips as Jax nuzzled into his chest. “Okay. I’ll get in.” The older man obliged. A smile crossed his features, never reaching his eyes, as he watched the man undress. Licking his lips, he peered at him happily. 

Aubrey stepped in the large tub with a sigh. He’d been busy and was finally relaxing. Ripples crossed the water and his focus shifted. He’d have to be careful or Jax would break his restraint. Watching intently, the handsome man came toward him. He observed the awkwardness as he waited to be told what to do. 

“Sit with me.” Aubrey commented instinctively. Jax turned and began to spread his ass cheeks as he sat. Thwack! Aubrey slapped his hands. “Stop doing that.” He spat angrily. The younger man groaned as he hung his head. He’d been empty for so long.

Allowing himself to be pushed down, Jax peered at the wall. “I.. I want to go back.” He whispered. Aubrey twitched slightly before grabbing the man’s arm. “What did you say?” The question left his lips sharper than he’d planned. Trembling rocked through the man, causing his new owner to grip tighter.

“S..Send me back to Earl. H..He has use for me.” The slave stated. “No.” Came the response a second later. The tone was deep. A warning. One that the other individual was not aware of. Turning and grabbing the man’s arms, Jax pleaded pathetically. “Please. I..I..I’m useful there.” 

A dark chuckle left the man’s lips. Jax reered back. This was different. “How are you useful? Tell me?” He interrogated. “I..I..I make money.” He said. An odd smile plastered his face. “Doing what?” Aubrey asked. “Sss...Erving customers. Ei!” Jax cried out as the man grabbed him cheeks. “No. You were raped. That filth forced you to be a prostitute.” He spat angrily. The grip left him quickly and he slipped into the water.

Tears pricked Jax’s eyes at the words. Inside him a levee broke and the emotions spilled out. “I didn’t want to! I didn’t want it! Ah!!! Ahhaa!!” Scrambling over, he grabbed the man’s shoulders. “I fought! I swear! Hhh.he beat me! He forced me! He..He told me it was the only way I could.. I could g..go to school!” He confessed.

Rubbing his hands across his cheek to catch the tears, Aubrey sighed at the flinch. “I..I can make money for you! I’ll do whatever you want!” He pleaded desperately. “No.” His new owner spat. A devasted gasp left him. Aubrey moved away as Jax leaned forward to kiss him. A frown relayed his disappointment. “I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.” He stated, grabbing onto the man’s penis. “Just one time and you’ll see.”

“Ah! No!” Jax cried as Aubrey latched onto his hair and pulled his head back. “Stop trying to compare me to that disgusting man. I ain’t never going to have you selling your ass just to laugh at you.” He said menacingly. Peering down at the water, Jax’s face heated up in embarrassment.

“Get out.” His owner demanded. The darker man flinched. “I said Get out!” He reiterated angrily. Jax jumped again before stumbling his way to a towel and into the other room. 

Using deep breaths to calm himself, Aubrey kept playing Jax’s words in his head. He had to find someway to get this man some help. This wasn’t the vibrant individual that he’d run into a few years ago. He sighed deeply before getting out of the tub.

He entered the room to see the bed empty. Taking a few steps, he checked the other side, shuddering with anger as he saw Jax laying on the floor. The man was shivering. Making his way over, Aubrey bent down and lifted him with ease. 

The words he wanted to speak felt like lead against his tongue. “What did he do to you?” He thought as he looked the man over. Slipping him into bed, Aubrey vowed that he’d make him fall in love with himself and life again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mr. Graham. I believe it’s important for us to integrate you in his sessions.” The young woman stated. “My schedule will not permit such free time.” Aubrey shrugged. “I understand. However, it is imperative that we find some way to have you attend.” She pressed.

Aubrey sat quietly. “Hmm. What did Jax feel about this?” He questioned. The therapist sighed deeply. “After I suggested you attend, he initially seemed very happy. However, his mood changed very quickly and he no longer wishes to speak about it.” She revealed. “We will speak about it.” He stated.

Leaving the office, Aubrey stepped out to see Jax sitting quietly in the lobby. “Are you ready to go?” He asked as he stood next to the man’s chair. “Yes.” Jax responded as he looked up quietly and then back down. The older man cocked his head to the side. He’d noticed the change in interaction for a few weeks now. Actually, he realized that it began after Jax started going to Therapy.

“Are you sure?” He inquired. Jax shook his head but looked up hurriedly. “Yes.” He spoke. “Uhn.” Aubrey sounded before moving to head outside. He was going to press the issue because it was clear that Jax was lying to him. He wanted to know why. 

The car ride was quiet as Jax stared out of the window. His mind raced for a while before he silently laid his head on Aubrey’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he sighed before grabbing his arm. They didn’t say anything to each other until they reached the house.

“Are you hungry?” Aubrey asked. Shaking his head, the younger man followed behind him quietly. “I..I mean yes. Bb..but. I want to talk about something.” He said quietly. They sat at the table after he pulled out a tray of sandwiches from the fridge. “Okay.” The man stated as he placed a sandwich from the tray and on his plate.

Jax sat in silence. Aubrey looked at him, before pulling the tray closer. “This one is Tuna. That is Turkey and Cheese. This one is Italian and that is veggie.” He pointed out. The man didn’t move as he looked over them before staring at his plate. “Here. I’ll give you this one.” Aubrey offered as he placed one on his empty circle. “Thank you.” He smiled.

A flutter coursed through Aubrey as he stood and grabbed chips from the cabinet. “I always eat these with my sandwich.” He stated as he sat down. It was a bag of Lays Sour cream and Onion potato chips. A light flickered in the darker man’s eyes as he stared at the bag. He reached his hand out, gaining him a smile, but quickly it faltered as he wrung his hands.

He was nervous. Aubrey had learned the tell since he first started to live with him. Ignoring the action, he opened the bag and poured a generous amount on their plates. He could feel the other man watching him but he brush it off to make sure he didn’t cause him to get scared.

Sitting down, he turned his attention to his food. “What did you want to talk about?” He inquired. Out of the corner of his eye, Jax wrung his hands swiftly. “I..I w..want to sleep in my own room.” The man shuddered. Aubrey let out a relieved sigh. “Okay. You can pick 1 out today.” He smiled. 

Jax’s face lit up again. He was excited and happy but he had other things to talk about with his owner. His therapist told him that he needed to start communicating more of his wants and needs. They had even started a list for him to try over time. Having his own room was an important one, as he never truly chose his sleeping quarters. 

They ate and Jax listened to Aubrey talk to him about furniture. It wasn’t a topic that he understood. Carmelo had picked out his apartment and furniture was there when he moved in. Earl.... Well. He chose everything for his own comfort. The bed Jax had when he first arrived at the house wasn’t slept in. Not to mention, he spent all his time on the floor.

Jax shuddered as he whimpered at the thoughts and partial memories. He rubbed his hands down his sides as he took a deep breath. “What’s the matter?” His owner questioned. “I..I..” The younger man began. He was anxious but Aubrey would wait for an answer. The man always did. “I..I.” Jax stuttered out before he slipped off the chair and to his knees. 

Leaning into the man, he placed his head on his leg with a sigh. It was a mental lapse. His therapist pointed it out when he’d brought in video of his interactions with his owner. Sometimes the freedom of choice overwhelmed him and his previous experiences resulted in a slip back to old behavior. After a few minutes, Aubrey picked him up and sat him on the chair.

“It’s okay love. You don’t have to make decisions now.” He stated softly. A kiss was placed on his cheek and he blushed deeply as he held onto the man. Closing his eyes, Jax shuddered as heat and disgust washed through him. “Hah.” He sighed out before tears slipped down his cheeks silently. The silent tears turned to sobs while his owner rubbed his back. It was.. comforting. No one had done that for him since his childhood when his mother was alive.

“Let’s take a nap. Then you can pick your room later.” Aubrey stated. He helped Jax up slowly and led him to the bedroom. A pair of sweats and a t-shirt was helped onto him before he laid down. With curious eyes, he watched his owner undress. Heat pooled in his stomach as he took in the man’s form. Aubrey was thin but he’d had muscle. Jax thought he was attractive regardless.

After the man slipped inside the bed next to him, he moved closer with a deep sigh. Before long his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Jax woke in a sluggish manner. He noticed that the bed was empty next to him. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair before yawning. After using the bathroom, he left the room to find his owner. In an odd way, Jax always felt like he wanted to be near the man. His stomach growled as he moved throughout the house. 

A low drum of music caught his attention. Carefully he made his way to the in home studio as he listened to the melody. Jax had learned that his owner was a musician. A rapper. One that he’d listened to before but his brain had closed off some of the memories after his time with.......

He forced himself to allow the thought to trail off. Therapy days always had his brain in a bit of a funk. But he felt he was getting better. He hoped so at least. Chatter filtered to his ears and he moved toward the noise. Peering inside the studio, he saw his owner speaking with a group of men. A feeling of dread racked his body. His owner didn’t invite people over without telling him. Maybe he’d upset him some way.

Hurriedly, he turned and retreated back to the room. Sitting on the bed, Jax rocked back and forth. “When you’re feeling overwhelmed, remember your breathe.” His therapists voice sounded in his head. He didn’t want to have a panic attack. 

Taking measure deep breaths, the feeling of despair slipped in the pit of his stomach. “He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t.” The young man told himself. Aubrey had never made him do it before. Maybe it was all in his head. “No! He’s angry! I have to do something so he’ll keep me!” His mind screamed.

Pitter Patter of foot steps jolted him out his mind. “He’s coming. He’s coming.” He said lowly. Jax moved to the middle of the bed, sitting on his feet. Any other time, he’d have slipped to the floor but the man didn’t like that.

Aubrey walked in, quietly closing the door behind him, he stopped when he saw Jax. “You’re awake.” He said with a smile. Fearing the worst, The younger man looked at him wordlessly. “Let’s go pick your room and then we’ll go to the studio.” His owner stated. Jax stood from the bed, moving slowly toward him. 

As he stood in front of Aubrey, Jax peered down at him curiously. He watched as the man opened his mouth slightly but didn’t speak. Tentatively, a sigh left him as he planted kisses on the man’s cheek. It was a mirror of something Aubrey always did to him. 

“Ah!” Jax yelled when hands wrapped around him. In the middle of his chest, he felt a warmth as the man placed his head. It was an odd feeling. One that he wasn’t accustomed to but had been feeling lately. The man pulled away and took his hand. 

The pair walked side by side down the hall. Aubrey opened doors and they went inside to see the empty rooms. They were spacious and welcoming. Each had furniture except the one directly in the middle of the hall. Jax had marveled at the structure but he was anxious. He’d only had his own room so he could conduct business. Was this his owner’s way of preparing him for it? 

“Which one you like?” The man questioned. For a second, he thought quietly. The room that was closer was his first choice but he didn’t want his owner to hear him when he took customers. “Maybe the last room.” He said thoughtlessly. “Tch. Why so far?” Aubrey questioned. It was more of a whine but it caught Jax off guard.

“Um... middle room?” He questioned tentatively. Aubrey smiled. “Yes. It’s not too far.” He stated. Kissing his cheek, the older man grabbed his hand and walked him to his new bedroom. “It’s such a nice view too.” Aubrey said. He pulled him toward the window, watching as the sunset. Jax stared in awe. He couldn’t remember seeing the sun in some time.

Without a thought, Jax kissed his owner’s cheek. It was a show of gratitude. “Nothing is free.” He reminded himself. Someway he needed to show his appreciation. Slipping to his knees, he held onto his owners hips, pushing his face into the man’s crotch. As he began to unbutton the pants, he was stopped roughly.

Jax peered up slowly. He could see the anger flash over the man’s face. “I’m sorry.” He stated instantly. The reality that he’d done something wrong forced him to hold on tighter. “If you want to thank me, just use your words. Not your body.” Aubrey said angrily. “ No! Don’t hit me!” Jax yelled when the man went to grab him.

In a fetal position, He rocked back and forth. They were having a good day. “Jax. Baby.” His owner stated as he sat next to him. “You’re okay. It’s okay.” The man reassured. “I’m sorry.” Jax whined. “I know but you don’t need to be. It’s okay.” He said again. The younger man stayed in the floor with his eyes close. He listened as his owner continued to sit near him.

Sighing deeply, Jax slowly put his head on the man’s knee. “I’m sorry.” He said lowly. Aubrey rubbed his shoulder, knowing that it soothed him. “I..I wish I was..I was different.” Jax spat. The pain filtered his voice. “I wish I was normal.” He revealed as he broke into sobs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape

Jax and Aubrey were sitting side by side inside of the therapist office. They’d worked out a schedule for him to attend 1 session a week. Today was there first session.

“Jax. Aubrey. Today, I believe it is imperative that you both establish a clear understanding of your relationship with one another.” The woman stated. Jax looked down at his hands nervously. 

“I want you both to close your eyes.” She said. Watching to make sure that they complied, she continued with her instruction. “Now. Think about how you feel about each other. Good and Bad. Old and new. Hold on to that feeling and when you’re ready, Jax you go first.” The therapist stated.

“My master....” He started, stopping at the grunt that the man let out. “I mean...” Jax began again but the therapist cut in. “Aubrey allow him to speak what he’s feeling. We can dig further afterwards.” She said. “Continue Jax.” The lady encourage.

“My master is kind. He makes me feel things that my other owner didn’t. I’m allowed to eat and bathe. He kisses and hugs me when I’m crying or upset. I listen to music and go in the studio with him.” Jax revealed happily with a smile.

“So you’re happy with him.” She stated. To Jax it sounded like a question. “Of course! But.” He frowned, fiddling with his fingers. “But?” She asked. “He won’t let me work. He won’t touch me. I don’t feel like I’m good enough for him. I’m not normal.” Jax said sadly. “Could you explain more?” The woman questioned.

“I want to contribute. Earl made me contribute but Aubrey won’t let me. He told me it was disgusting. I’m disgusting and because of that he won’t have sex with me. I...I’m damaged.” He cried. “Hmm... Aubrey how do you feel about him working?” She asked.

“I make enough money to afford everything. He shouldn’t have to contribute.” Aubrey responded. “Have you told him that?” The therapist asked. “No.” He said. “Well. Tell him how you feel.” She urged. “Jax, baby. Your presence is enough. If you want to work, I can give you a job but it won’t be prostitution.” He stated.

“Jax. Do you understand what Aubrey is saying?” She inquired. He shook his head. “Tell Aubrey what you heard.” The woman said. “I heard you say that I can work but not the work I did before.” Jax responded. With a smile, the therapist looked at them. Turning to Aubrey, she gazed at him before taking a deep breath.

“Aubrey. Tell Jax how you feel when he calls you master. Explain why you don’t like it.” She demanded. Peering at the woman, he sighed deeply and turned toward The younger man.

“When you call me master, it makes me feel guilty. I feel like I’m robbing you of a normal experience. Plus, master isn’t a positive thing for you. The man who ingrained that into you hurt you and I don’t want to be seen in the same light as him.” Aubrey confessed. Jax started to cry as shudders racked his body.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “Stay with the feeling Jax. Why are you apologizing?” She asked. “I made him feel bad. I was... I was selfish.” Jax cried. “If Aubrey had been raped, beaten, and treated inhumanely, would you blame him for protecting himself.” She challenged. Her tone was sharp. “No.” He said lowly. “Then why should you be blamed for protecting yourself?” The lady asked. Jax didn’t respond.

“Aubrey. Do you blame Jax for protecting himself?” She inquired. “No. If I were in his shoes I’d do the same to survive.” He confessed. “Exactly. You were surviving. The man who robbed you of so much innocence, forced you into prostitution and enslavement. Nothing is wrong with protecting yourself.” The woman stated. Jax shook his head in agreeance. He grabbed tissues to wipe his face.

“Now. Aubrey how do you feel about Jax?” She questioned. A giddy smile covered his face. “I like him so much. He’s so beautiful and strong. Anytime we around I feel stress free.” The therapist looked at them, watching as Jax peered up in awe. “What label would you give your relationship?” Came the question.

Jax flinched as anxiety ran through his stomach. He was scared of the answer. “He’s my boyfriend. My lover. My future husband. My person.” Aubrey stated. The words swam in the younger man’s head. Nobody had called him that before. He thought the man would say something hurtful.

“Jax. How do you feel about what Aubrey said?” She inquired. He smiled and frowned. “I feel happy. Scared. Nervous.” The young man revealed. “Could you elaborate?” Their therapist pushed. Jax took a few deep breaths.

“I’m happy to not be considered a whore. B..but I’m scared that it’ll be a lie. I’m scared that once he fucks me, I’ll be forced to be a cum dumpster again.” He rambled out. Jax froze as he realized what he’d just revealed. He grabbed Aubrey quickly. “I’ll do it! I’ll let them fuck me! I’ll do whatever you want! J...j..just don’t throw me away!” He pleaded.

Aubrey went to grab him but the therapist told him to leave Jax where he was. “Jax. I need you to take deep breaths.” She said calmly. He did as instructed. After a few minutes, she spoke again. “Let me know if you can continue. Or if you want to stop.” The woman stated.

“I can continue.” He said. “Okay. Close your eyes for me.” She instructed. Obliging, the young man sat straight and closed his eyes. “Now. Who in your life has lied to you about your role in their life?” The woman asked. “ My father. He told me he loved me before he left me and my mother.” Jax sighed sadly. “Hmm.. Anyone else?” She pushed. “Car...Carmelo. He said he loved me but he had a wife and child.” He spat angrily.

“In your life, you’ve been lied to and manipulated in order for others to gain from your pain. It may feel the same but it is not.” She stated. “Has Aubrey ever hurt you?” The woman asked. “N..No. He only takes care of me.” Jax said. “So what would change if the two of you were to engage in consensual intercourse?” She inquired.

Jax rubbed his arms. “H... H... He’ll realize that I’m n..not normal. I’m a whore.” He choked out. “Jax...” Aubrey started before the woman cut him off. “Why do you feel that you’re a whore?” She asked. “I’ve had hundreds of men inside of me. I’ve taken over hundreds of dicks in one night.” He spat. The room was silent for a while.

“Jax. You were raped and groomed to believe it was your fault.” She responded. “It..It was. I didn’t fight. I didn’t struggle. I wanted it.” He spat. “Let me ask you something. What would Earl do the day you had customers?” The woman probed. Tears ran down his eyes. “H...H..He’d beat me in the mornings and force me to spread myself open s..so he could fuck me. Said, “I deserved getting fucked. Real men defended themselves.” I’d be bleeding and crying. Pleading. I.. If I didn’t quiet down, he’d starve me. He starved me even when I was quiet.” The man cried.

“H..h..he’d tell me that I ruined his mood and he didn’t want to see me. I’d stay in the room as still as possible t..t..then he’d fuck me again before telling me that I was going to the wolves because I was disobedient.” Jax confessed.

“What happened to you was not your fault Jax.” She said. He chuckled to himself. Her words didn’t mean anything. “It wasn’t your fault baby. It wasn’t.” Aubrey stated. Jax’s lip quivered before he broke down sobbing. 

The pair left the office in silence. Aubrey knew that session was intense and somehow he could feel the need to drown his sorrows. However, he wanted to ensure that Jax was fine before he ran off.

His baby hadn’t spoken a word since they left the therapist. During the car ride, he stared out of the window blankly. “Baby. Are you hungry?” He questioned. Jax didn’t answer as he stood by the entrance. “Baby. BABY.” Aubrey called. His voice came out rougher than he’d planned. 

Guilt lit up the pit of his stomach as he watched Jax jump. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry master.” He said pathetically. Aubrey didn’t respond as he slipped to his knees. The entertainer peered at him before forcing the man to get up. 

Jax listened to what his owner said before slipping away to his bedroom. He still had moments when he’d wait for Aubrey to give him permission but today wasn’t one of them. After the therapy session, he just needed to be alone.

Aubrey made his way to the studio. He needed to hear the bass and beat. It was the only thing that ever helped him stay mellowed out. A sound outside the studio caught his attention, Looking up he noticed that Jax was standing outside. With a smile, he stood and opened the door and let him in. 

Quietly, the younger man entered and sat down next to his owner. “Would you like to hear what I’ve been working on?” He questioned? Jax shook his head. 

The music blasted through the speakers and both men swayed in their seats. Aubrey observed his companion quietly. His face had healed nicely, showing off his beautiful brown skin. A considerable amount of weight was on his bones and his eyes always scanned the man’s lean body. Jax was just so perfect. Even with the emotional and mental lapses, he was perfect.

Jax leaned over and placed his head on the man’s shoulder. It was comforting. He always felt.... safe there. A instinctive flinch caused him to close his eyes as Aubrey brought his hand up to cup his cheek.

“You’re so handsome. So perfect.” He stated softly as he caressed his face lovingly. The gesture caused him to cry silently. Maybe he wasn’t just a whore after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm  
> Mentions of rape

After the start of the therapy sessions, their relationship appeared to be stronger. Jax didn’t shy away from his want to be under Aubrey at all. But his mental and emotional lapses did flair. They both knew this was normal in recovery.

They relocated to Aubrey’s main house in Los Angelos. Their therapist traveled to them or video called at the same time each week. Jax had his own room that was down the hall from Aubrey’s. The studio here was bigger and better, according to his owner.

Despite how safe he felt, Jax still regarded Aubrey as his owner. He’d accidentally call him Master when he was informed that people would be visiting the house. He noticed that the man would correct him but he didn’t dwell on it much. Whatever he needed to heal.

They continued joint therapy while Jax had his individual sessions and physical therapy to help him reconnect to certain sections of his body. It was overwhelming but rewarding. Especially with the reality that his owner was a musician. An extremely famous and successful one at that. He’d need to go on tour soon. 

Jax would have to spend months at home on his own. Or so he thought. But regardless, he couldn’t be taken care of forever. He’d have to be an adult one day.

One morning they were in the kitchen for breakfast when it seemed as if their relationship was about to crumble. Jax knew that his struggles took a toll on his owner. The man had said as much in there last therapy session. 

He’d jump at the slightest change in the man’s vocal cadence. Sometimes he’d run away to hide if he’d anger the man. He’ll never forget the look of anguish and misery that plastered Aubrey’s face when he caught him cutting himself in the bathroom. He still felt the ache in his backside a month afterwards. Jax had promise not to do it again and so far he’d made it a few weeks without having an intense urge.

Aubrey had an entire spread laid out for them while Jax rummaged through the refrigerator for orange juice. Breakfast was one of the man’s favorite meals. But today felt a little different to him. 

Of course His owner made sure he had a healthy and hearty breakfast every day. However, all his newly discovered favorites were on the table. Sausage. Pancakes. Fried Eggs. Fruit Salad. Yogurt. Bacon. Muffins. Anything he could think of as a favorite was there.

In the past, without the extensive lavishness, Jax knew that overt good things meant he’d have to handle business later that night. Earl loved to be “kind” before he was going to put him through the worse hell. At least that’s how it was in the beginning.

Therefore, he was oddly on guard when he had placed the orange juice down and went to grab coffee.

“How do you feel about going back to school?” Aubrey questioned. Jax stopped in his tracks. A sense of fear crept up his spine. “I....” The younger man trailed off. 

He didn’t know what to say. Of course Jax wanted to go back to school but the idea still scared him. “H..How would I pay for it?” He questioned tentatively. “I’ll pay for it. I already looked at the tuition and fees for it here in LA.” The man stated. “B..But. Hmm.” Jax whined.

“Baby, I will..” Aubrey trailed off when the other man cut in. “I.. I can earn the money.” Jax said. His voice dropped to a meek disposition. “You can c..charge me for the tuition costs.” He shrugged. “Baby No. You’re not working right now. It’s fine.” Aubrey responded with a chuckle. “You can s..s..sell me.” The man stated with a detached shrug. 

“What did I tell you about that shit?” He spat. Jax didn’t flinch. He was aware of the man’s anger though. But honestly, what did he have to lose. He’d done worse for far less. “Then... You buy me. I’ll make it good every time.” The young man stated. His face was void of any emotion. Aubrey cocked his head to the side as he watched Jax stare at him.

He took a few deep breaths to steel himself. It was time that he gave Jax a reality check and he wouldn’t put it off any longer. Silently, he rose from his chair and made his way over. Once he was in front of him, he cupped his throat. “I told you prostitution was not an option.” He spat. “Why not? I’m good at it.” Jax shrugged.

Aubrey grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the counter. “You must have lost your fucking mind.” He spat. Jax blinked in response. “How about I treat you like him huh?” Aubrey pressed. Grabbing onto his shirt and pants, he tugged them off roughly. “I’ll fuck you and sell you just to make you obedient! How about it!” He yelled. Jax shuddered at the tone before tears stained his cheeks. “Don’t cry now! You’re good at it remember!” His owner screamed.

The man’s lips trembled as he tried to hold back the sobs. Aubrey knew he had him where he wanted. Forcibly, he spun him around and pulled his bottom half to his crotch. Leaning over him, Aubrey whispered, “Spread your pussy so I can show you the whore you are.” At that, the younger man shuddered. “No!!! No!!! No please!!!” He cried at the top of his lungs.

His owner let him go and he fell down to the floor sobbing. “Please!!! I’m sorry!!!! I’m sorry!!” He screamed over and over. Deep in his stomach, Aubrey felt the pain and he wanted to take it away. But he knew that Jax needed to understand the difference between someone owning you and someone loving you.

“Shut up.” Aubrey spat. Jax’s sobs turned to pained whimpers as he tried to keep himself from punishment. “No matter what kindness I show you, you always reduce me back to him! I’m not him! When will you understand that!” He shrieked. The smaller man peered up at him with wide teary eyes.

“I am good to you! I care for you! I love you! But you keep disrespecting me by reducing me to the level of that fucking trash!” He yelled. Jax whimpered as he put his head down. Taking a few deep breaths, he let out a long sigh. “I’m tired. I’m done.” Aubrey stated before leaving the man sitting on the floor.

The words of his owner played in his head. He didn’t mean to make the man so upset. It was hard. This new life was hard. Nobody ever gave him things for free. He continued to cry as he thought about it.

Memories of life with Earl flashed before his eyes. The pain. The rape. The blood. The bruises. The want to die. It’s all he could see. His life was pure hell. It never got better. It would never get better. 

“That’s not right.” Jax said to himself. His life had changed. It had gotten better. The thoughts of his time here made him feel so much more relieved. He thought about the first time his owner... Um... Aubrey kissed him. Their conversations. The first time he chose what he wanted for dinner. His room. The music. “Aubrey never hurts me. I love him.” He said with a smile. 

Getting up slowly, Jax hurried out of the kitchen and toward the studio. Realizing that it was empty, he ran through the house to the upstairs. Standing outside of the bedroom, he knocked anxiously. No answer. He knocked hardier.

Jax pulled the handle frantically. “Aubrey! Aubrey! Open! Open!” He yelled. “D..Don’t leave me! Please!” The man screamed hysterically. In frustration, he hit the door angrily while sobbing. 

“I’m sorry Aubrey! I’m sorry!” The man sobbed as he hit the door. “Shut up. Go away.” Aubrey demanded angrily. “Aubrey!” He screamed again. “Do you want me to hit you?” The rapper questioned angrily. His question made Jax stop abruptly. “Get the fuck away from my door before I hit you.” He spat.

“Aubrey! Stop! I’m sorry!” Jax whined pitifully. The man didn’t answer. In panic, he resumed his banging and pleading. “Ah!” He screamed as loud bangs sounded on the door. Fear caused him to fall backward and he started to stumble away in a panic. 

He made it to his room where he fell to the floor in a heap. Aubrey had never not spoken to him. Even when the man was clearly angry. He never forced him out of his presence. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so badly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jax cried as he rocked himself. 

The time ticked by slowly as he sat there in a state of dread. Would he start beating him now? Jax bit his lips at the thought. No. Aubrey was too kind. The man would never. Regardless, he had to do something. This was the only place that he felt safe. Aubrey had to speak to him.

Standing, Jax made his way out of the room. He listened for signs of the man’s whereabouts. There was no music coming from the studio and the television wasn’t on, therefore, he figured it’d be best to try the room.

Pressing his ear to it, he listened for any movement behind the door. There was a faint trickle, he couldn’t quite identify what it was. With caution, his hand found the handle and turned it quietly. It twisted with no problem so Jax opened the door and slipped inside.

He took in the empty bed as he closed the door behind him. He hoped Aubrey was in there. Moving around, he heard running water. “Oh... He’s showering.” Jax stated. A shudder of heat ran through his body as he moved on autopilot.

The water sounded like music as he followed its melody into the bathroom. Aubrey was inside with his back toward the door. Jax licked his lips as he watched water cascade off the man. It wasn’t a conscious sexual gesture. He just really appreciated everything of the man. It didn’t seem like it but he did.

His feet guided him inside as he felt himself wanting to hug him. But he wouldn’t touch. Not without permission. As Jax went to step closer, Aubrey turned around and looked at him. The intensity of his gaze caught him off guard.

Jax didn’t say a word. He just looked up before putting his head down. Was... Was he okay with him being in there? Looking up again, he saw that the man continued to stare. The water from the shower cascaded over him.

Aubrey opened his arms slowly. Jax furrowed his brows for a second before hurrying forward. “I’m sorry love. I lost my temper.” The man said softly. A smile covered the darker man’s features. “Aubrey.” He said lowly. The feelings arose so oddly in him. He didn’t understand how to express it.

“What’s the matter baby?” His voice questioned in concern. “Uh..” Jax blushed before he moved himself slowly against the man’s leg. His body always reacted this way with men. He just wasn’t normal. In a flash, he began to pull away, disgust and dread entering his being. 

A chuckle sounded and he felt himself tear up. Aubrey would think he was weird. Or worse. A slut. Strong arms grabbed him to keep him in place before he could run away. “Calm down. It’s normal.” Aubrey stated. His hands hooked around the man’s hips.

Kisses along his cheek and shoulder caused his skin to prickle. “Ah. Ahn.” He groaned as hands slipped down his stomach. “Let me show you how to feel good.” Aubrey whispered in his ear. Jax shuddered involuntarily at the sensation before gasping as the man grabbed their erections in his hand.

“Ah. Oh.” He groaned. Their sex rubbed against each other while their hands provided a tight suction. “Squeeze tighter. Ugh.” Aubrey groaned in his ear. His body shuddered at the sensations. It felt so good. He’d never felt so good.

A tongue swiped across his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth to let it slip inside. The kiss deepened as they continued to rub each other. “Fuck.” Aubrey said as he pulled away from his lips. Jax placed his head on the man’s shoulder. His gasps of pleasure sounded in the room. 

Shame filled him again. He wanted.... something. No. He needed.... something. A strange ache washed through his body as he felt his ass clench and unclench unconsciously. More kisses riddled his neck, setting his body on fire.

As his hips stuttered to his release, Jax watched as Aubrey’s hands rubbed through their fluids. He licked his fingers individually piquing his curiosity. Lifting his hand, he copied the man as he gathered it up and did the same. In an odd way it was a pleasant taste. He didn’t know why. 

A memory slipped through his mind. He hated the taste of semen. It made him feel dirty. “Well. I was dirty.” He thought. At that time he was. It was true. Semen was his only reassurance of life. It was everywhere at all times. Inside his ass. On his face. In his hair. Drying on his body. On his tongue. Settling in his stomach. It was his only form of nutrition.

But he liked Aubrey’s. He’d liked it after the first time he gave the man a blow job. “Yeah. I bet you did like it. You’re a slut.” A voice said in his mind. Jax seemed to slip deep within himself. 

He shuddered. “Stay with me. Here and now. You’re safe.” Aubrey whispered in his ear. His skin prickled again. The deep presence of wrongness churned in his core. “Go away! Go away!” He screamed at it in his head. 

Something needed to make it go away. But he only had one answer. “Please.....” He whined. “What do you need love?” His savior asked. The feeling of wrongness continued to rise until the comfort of old patterns replayed in his head. “Getting fucked.” His owner said as he watched the men rut into him. “Getting fucked is the only thing that’ll every give you value.” The man smirked.

Tears slipped down Jax’s cheeks. Aubrey never gave him value. He needed to have value. “Please... please fuck me.” He whined. The sound caused Aubrey to let go. It was clear that he didn’t like it or maybe he just didn’t want it. Jax wasn’t sure. He just knew that he’d fucked up again.

Aubrey grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly. “I would never fuck you.” He stated. A look of disappointment and confusion bled into Jax’s features. 

Kissing him on the lips and the the cheek, he lifted the man up. “We’ll make love. But only when you’re absolutely ready.” The younger man was confused and his expression said as much. 

Aubrey chuckled, grabbing the man’s hand and slipping it between them. “Don’t worry. I want you. Badly.” He said with a groan. “But not now. You’re not ready.” The man said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It illicited a shudder. 

Before Jax could answer, Aubrey captured his lips allowing them this moment of peace. Especially when the future was never guaranteed to be easy.


End file.
